


Some Beautiful Boy

by Anonymous



Series: Someway To Be Myself [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Mpreg, Omega Credence Barebone, Trust Issues, attempted prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence always knew he was sinful.  Mister Graves had promised him hope, a family.  But he cast Credence aside, and Credence won't ever make that same mistake again.





	1. I was born sick

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Titles for the foreseeable future from Take Me To Church by Hozier. Title of the whole fic from When You Were Young by The Killers

Credence's face still stung from the blow that his alpha had aimed at him. Anger at that swirled inside him, overwhelming every thought, every idea other than the simple fact that the man he loved was a monster. A monster that was threatening his sister.

Ma had always told Credence to be wary of wolves. Warned him that a stupid ugly boy like him would get taken advantage of, but could never be loved. He was learning that the hard way now. The life Mister Graves had given him was fluttering inside of him, a painful contrast to Mister Graves' words.

The night he had fallen with child, Mister Graves had promised him that he was special. That he would be a good mother. That he would carry their child, and that child would be a wizard, magical just like both of its parents.

A wall cracked, and he heard Mister Graves gasp. Raw fury was bleeding from Credence as he remembered the blow he had endured. The words that Mister Graves had thrown in anger - that he was worthless. Unteachable. Unwantable.

It had felt like heaven when Mister Graves had met him, had seen him rather than just pushing past like so many others. It had been tender and good and kind, and he had been grateful. When Mister Graves had said he could help, when he had touched Credence in ways no alpha had before, Credence had felt precious.

But he was cast aside for his sister. Mister Graves had already hurt him. He wouldn't get to hurt Modesty as well.

Another wall fell.

Ma had always told Credence he was the child of an unnatural woman. That being an omega and a male, he was born to sin and temptation. And he had been tempted.

It didn't matter how many heats he waded through at prayer, begging god for forgiveness for his unnatural wants, his eyes was caught by alphas that wandered past. He would see omegas in beautiful, delicate clothes that fitted on their bodies like a caress, and he wanted that.

He had hoped.

He had thought he was too intelligent for that. But Ma was right, he was a stupid little boy. An ugly, stupid little boy.

Mister Graves had made him feel different. He had cornered him in an alleyway as a heat approached, and kissed him softly. Credence's legs had gone weak, and he hadn't had the strength to fight back. Not with Mister Graves telling him that he was _special_ , that he was valuable. That first night it had been no more than a few kisses, and yet those kisses had been more than he had ever felt before.

Ma had always been clear that certain behaviours only began within the confines of marriage, and as no one would ever want to marry Credence, those behaviours were forever closed off to him.

But he had thought Mister Graves was different.

Mister Graves had purchased a hotel room for the two of them. He had been gentle. He had planted a life inside Credence, and had planted hope inside him as well, telling him that they would be together. That their child would share their magic.

Credence should have known that something was wrong when Mister Graves had said that he couldn't live with him. They'd been sharing a hotel room again, and he had learned how to do something with his mouth which Mister Graves liked, which he said was a much better use for Credence's tongue than talking, when he had asked. Thinking back, he must have sounded pathetic. _Please Mister Graves let me live with you I'll cook and clean for you and I won't be any bother at all, just don't send me home..._

Mister Graves had rested a hand on Credence's stomach, and warmth had flowed from that touch, before he shook his head.  
"Credence, my dear boy, not until you find the child. Until the child is safe, then we cannot move on with our lives. I want you to wake beside me, but the child is dying. While you chase your dreams, they grow weaker.. you don't want to kill a child do you Credence?"  
"No sir."  
"Find the child my boy. We will raise them, and our own blood, and you will never have to go to your mother again. Do this, and you will be honoured among wizards. Forever."

He had given Credence the symbol, a necklace which he wore, careful to hide it from his Ma. He had hoped, and he had thought that things would get easier, but they hadn't.

Something had gone terribly wrong. His anger had burst from him, and Ma and Chastity were dead. Then Mister Graves had been angry.

As another wall crumbled, his face still stung from Mister Graves slapping him. He had thought, for a few weak moments, that he might be treated as something precious. Mister Graves had shown him the truth. Told him that he was a squib. That he was unteachable. That Mister Graves was finished with him until the child was born. Then he would wean it, and then Mister Graves would have finished with him.

He had hoped they would be a family.

The last wall collapsed, and he saw Mister Graves standing there, ignoring his little sister. He had his wand drawn. Credence wouldn't let the alpha hurt Modesty.  
"Credence, I owe you an apology..."  
"I trusted you." Credence snarled, overcome with fury and pain. "I thought you were my friend. That you were different. That you wanted me."  
"You can control this Credence." Mister Graves said, as the darkness rose up inside of Credence, almost blinding him, the world around him turning to shadow.

"I don't think I want to, Mister Graves." Credence murmured, fixating on one thought. He had to protect his family. Modesty and the child inside of him both. He snarled, and the anger poured from him. He ran. He could only hope that if Mister Graves wanted what he was, he would follow.

He made it easy to follow him. He flipped cars and smashed buildings, allowing his terror and anger a voice after so many years. Something tried to address him but he raced on, not listening, not caring. All that mattered was getting Mister Graves away from his sister and showing him what he could do. 

He remembered every pain as fresh as when it was first inflicted. The laughter of children on the street. His Ma hacking at his hair with scissors, telling him he was a vain, worthless omega. His knees aching from days at prayer. His hands bleeding. Mister Graves pushing him aside after getting what he wanted from him.

He was furious, even as he was afraid, and Mister Graves had followed him. He was talking about together now, about the future, but it was too late. Credence knew he couldn't go back to him. There was too much anger, too much fear caught up in it all. He ran, down to the subway where he had always found shelter and warmth when the snows fell.

A man he didn't know was approaching, calling out his name. He was saying Credence was safe, but Credence could smell an alpha. The man was talking softly, and the voice was gentle. He spoke of someone like Credence, and Credence couldn't help listening, shrinking in on himself.

The man was smiling, and talking so softly, and then he was flung away. Mister Graves was approaching. He was running. A train approached as anger swarmed him once more. The man who had smiled and spoken softly was being beaten by Mister Graves. He was hurting him, like Ma hurt Credence, and Credence couldn't stand it. He let his anger take over entirely, as he sobbed. He needed to protect the gentle man.

He had to destroy Mister Graves. He chased them, but Mister Graves was too fast. He tried to run. But he was trapped. So he returned, screaming in terror and anger until he heard a gentle voice. A woman. The alpha who had tried to save him. He remembered that. She had stood up to Ma. He tried to pull himself back, to approach her. She was offering him protection. He was almost himself when footsteps approached.

He was afraid. He could smell more alphas, and he couldn't let them near, not when they could hurt his child, not when they could hurt Modesty. Pain struck him. He was being lashed from all directions, and he screamed as the pain began to tear him to pieces, the alphas working together to murder both him and the child inside of him.

His last thought was that he had hoped, once.

He wouldn't hope again.


	2. This deathless death

The first thing he felt was fear. It was a dark knot, twisted inside of him, its roots bringing together the shreds of his soul. He was dead. He knew that with absolute clarity, remembered the pain. He could remember nothing else. He was dead.

He floated through the city. He remembered explosions, destruction, but there was nothing there. No broken bricks or shattered glass. It had been too long. He didn’t know his name.

He made his way through the streets, because that was where he was called to go. Occasionally a fleck of darkness would approach, and wrap itself into him. The fear was joined now with anger, with sorrow, with pain. The ball of shadow was drawn further, and he let his mind wander.

He had walked these streets, once. He had had legs then. A person, like the people who passed now without seeing him. 

Some of those who walked past were strong, muscular. Alphas. He was fairly sure that during his life he had not been among them. But the beautiful omegas that walked on the arm of their lover, dressed in finery and with jewels or paste sparkling across their skin – those weren’t what he had been either. He had been less. He remembered that, with the same certainty that he had remembered fear, and that he remembered pain.

There was a sudden burst of sweetness in the air, and he felt himself pass through it, the world enveloping him in a cloud of sugar. Bread, he had eaten here. There was a baker who used to hand out the scraps, who would give some to pass on on the condition that he saw who he had been eat at least one piece. 

He feared that. Feared the monster that lurked at the edge of his thoughts.

Another wisp joined his soul, and he remembered hands gripping his belt, remembered kneeling. He remembered blood, a lot of blood. He remembered a small hand in his own.

The next shred of darkness seemed reluctant to rejoin him, hovering in an alleyway as though waiting for someone else. It was wrapped around itself, and in the centre of that mass was the smallest fleck of light, like a glow worm trapped in a blanket. For a few moments, he merely watched, intrigued.

Then it stepped forwards, and flowed into him. He saw a familiar face in his mind’s eye, a kind face, a gentle face. He could taste sweetness although he lacked lips, and he could feel the hands belonging to the face wrapping around his waist. The spark of light joined him, and he felt something living flutter within him. Then more pain, as that kind face looked away, and he knew he had failed them without knowing who they were, or who he was.

Formless and nameless, he drifted on. There was a small building, trapped between two taller blocks. It had a pointed roof, which was missing a few tiles, and the door hung open. He moved inside, and was hit by a barrage of sensations. He could feel pain sharper now, across his hands and his back. He could remember the blood, and knew that it was his blood. He could hear the screams, and knew that it was him that was screaming.

He knew that Ma was dead. Whatever he was now, he had been the one to kill her. He wanted to run, but the same inexplicable force that had driven him here now persuaded him to remain. He wandered through the building. A glance down revealed that he had legs now. A body. He was dressed in ragged scraps of fabric. Someone had hurt him, and in doing so had torn his clothes, but he couldn’t remember who, or why.

He headed up the stairs, his footsteps too light upon them to make a sound at his tread. He took another step and then another, the wood beginning to creak. He had lived here once. He heard a whimper, and froze, tilting his head. 

There had been other children here. One was dead. He remembered that. Ma was dead and he had killed her, and the girl was dead and he had killed her as well. But there had been another child. He felt a hand slip into his own. He heard wood snapping. Ma had found the wand. It wasn’t his wand. He was unteachable. Unwanted. It was his sister’s wand. He made his way along to his sister’s room, and he pushed the door. 

A little girl was curled up on the bed, her knees drawn to her chest. She was sobbing, her shoulders shaking in silent fear. He approached. He remembered her. She was crying and he wanted to comfort her.

He remembered the man he had trusted, the man who had given him that spark of light, standing over her. Remembered fear overwhelming him as he moved to try and keep her safe. His sister. He had wanted to protect her, even as he became the dark.

She looked up at him, her eyes widening a little as she mouthed one word. He couldn’t hear it at first, but he sat beside her, and guided her head to his chest, stroking his fingers through her long hair. She sniffled and looked up at him, her own fear turning to a childish kind of certainty.  
“Credence?” she whispered. “I thought everyone had died…”

“I’m here,” he promised, and she clung to him, her thin body shaking with fear and sorrow. Credence held onto her, determined that he would not let her go again.


	3. Every Sunday's getting more bleak

Credence had held Modesty in his arms that first night to soothe her, rubbing her back as she cried herself out on his shoulder, shaking in his arms.  
"Credence?" she asked after a little while, her voice a gentle song after so much shouting.  
"Yes?"

"Are we going to have another baby to look after?" Modesty asked. She got on well with the younger children at the church, always had. She enjoyed giving out food to them. Credence opened his mouth to deny it, to explain that they didn't have the money to care for anyone other than themselves, when he glanced down at his own body. It had been curving before, a small fragile life that he had hidden beneath baggy clothes. His child was larger now, moving around inside of him. He swallowed, shuddering.

He'd pleaded with Mister Graves not to send him back to that woman, explained that she would notice the pregnancy, that she would beat him. That she might even kill the child, if he angered her enough. It was what Ma had always threatened to do if he had been stupid and foolish enough to get pregnant. She said it would be a mercy compared to having to live as a child of his.

Credence jumped as arms wrapped around his shoulders, and looked down to find Modesty gazing up at him wide-eyed.  
"Please don't cry?" She begged him. "I don't mind if you have a baby. I'll look after both of you!" Her eyes lit up. "We can't stay here now there's all the holes in the roof. But we'll find somewhere, and I'll ask people for money, and we know people who give out food to the poor, maybe they'll help you."

Credence cuddled her gently, wishing things would be as simple as Modesty thought they would be. He didn't know where Mister Graves was now. Only that Mister Graves had wanted to have the child that was growing inside of him. He didn't want to lose his baby, not to a man like that. Not to a monster.  
"That's a problem for later," he mumbled, suddenly aware of how very tired he was. He wrapped his arms around her. Pulling his body together again had exhausted him.  
"Tell me a story before we sleep?" she pleaded, and Credence nodded, cuddling her close. He began to tell her the story of the prodigal son and she nuzzled into him as she listened. She was cuddled up against him, her tiny hand poking at the swelling of his stomach. She was smiling when she slept.

Credence couldn't sleep, too caught up in his fear. He kept stroking her hair to soothe her, trying to work out what would happen next. Modesty was right about one thing though - they couldn't remain here. It was too dangerous.

***

He was hungry by the time she woke, feeling the life inside him as a leaden weight. He was failing it by not providing food, but he had no idea where he could turn. Modesty blinked up at him.  
"Morning Credence! Morning Bean."  
"Bean?"  
"The baby. I can't just call it a baby, or it, so I'm calling them Bean." Modesty explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it was. Credence found it hard to work out when Modesty spoke to him like that.

"Thank you. That's very considerate." Credence swallowed. "You're going to be Bean's big sister. Do you think you can manage that?"  
"I've looked after babies before!" She pointed out. "And I'll take extra special care of Bean. Is Bean's daddy going to come and look after Bean with you?"  
"I hope not." Credence shivered. "We can't stay here. Get what you want to take with you." With that he made his way to his old room, pulling out the few clothes he had and bundling them into a bag. Modesty nodded up at him.  
"Ready?"  
"I'm ready," he agreed, letting her lead the way because she at least seemed to have some idea of where she was going.

She lead him through the streets to a bakery that was just opening up shop.  
"Stay here Credence," she ordered, before walking into the bakery and stopping to talk to the woman behind the counter. The woman smiled, clearly knowing Modesty, and for a few minutes they spoke. Then the woman grabbed a bun and passed it to her, and Modesty nodded and scurried out of the shop.  
"Here." She tore the bun in half, and frowned when the two pieces came out different sizes. "You should have the big bit because of Bean."  
Credence wanted to argue, but the hunger inside of him was all consuming. He accepted it thankfully.

"Miss Edwina is very nice," Modesty explained. "They sometimes make too much bread, and she lets the little ones have it. I've said I'm going to look for a job, but she thinks I might be a little bit... a bit young. She thinks that there's lots of ten year olds who'll get the jobs." As she said that, she quickly devoured her food. Credence managed to mutter grace before he fell upon his own.

"Is she the one who has been feeding you?" he asked.  
"You were missing for four days." Modesty told him. "And I've been asking her for food sometimes, and asking people for money. I get a little bit but I don't know if we can both... we'll try."  
"We'll try," Credence agreed, overwhelmed with pride at the fact his sister had managed to find a way to survive. She led him through to the tall skyscrapers that Ma had lectured about once, the bank where he had handed out leaflets. She walked forwards into the crowd, cupping her hands together.

A man struck her, and Credence's eyes went white with fury, but she whimpered and then burst into tears. A moment later Modesty was surrounded by four or five adults, all making a fuss of her and checking she was okay. One of them asked her where her parents were.  
"Ma and Pa are dead..." She sniffled. "'s just me and my brother..." She pointed, and Credence awkwardly made his way forwards, aware that every eye was suddenly fixed on him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Are you okay Modesty?"  
"I'm okay." She sniffled again.

One of the alphas in the crowd reached for his arm, and Credence flinched.  
"Where's your mate?"  
"He left me," Credence admitted. "We're... we've not got anything." 

A few coins were handed over, and one of the alphas - the one who had asked about his mate, bought them each a hotdog. Credence murmured his thanks, eating alongside his sister. Today they wouldn't starve. But tomorrow they might.

The crowd drifted away as Modesty ate her food, smiling up at him.  
"See, I told you!" She beamed. Modesty was good at people, and didn't fear them the way that Credence did. But he was older, more aware of what the world was like. He knew that this could easily backfire. That they were alone and that put them at risk.

"You did," he agreed softly.

Modesty lead him around the city, showing him all the places she used to hide from Ma. She showed him a derelict building. There were rat droppings on the floor and the air stank of dust and filth. But for one night at least, it would be enough. They'd have to keep moving if he didn't want Mister Graves to find them. 

Modesty paused.  
"Credence, I want a blanket..."  
Credence thought back to the church. There was a blanket there. Returning would be a risk, but he couldn't deny Modesty anything.  
"I'll be right back," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He slipped away into the surrounding alleyways.

He was approaching the church when a man stepped out from the shadows. They smelled of alpha, and they pushed him back against the wall of the alleyway in a mockery of what Mister Graves had done so many times, their hands tearing at his shirt.  
"Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be wandering around all alone." He muttered.  
"No," Credence whispered. "Please. I'm pregnant."  
"Well be good and the baby won't be hurt..." the alpha hissed against his ear, and he managed to tear himself away from him, pushing him back and running away.

It was several minutes before he dared to approach the church again, and by then he felt sick from running. He wrapped his arms around his stomach once he was inside, curling up with his back to the wall as sobs shook him.

That was one way he could make money, he knew that. Ma had spoken of it enough in her lectures, how fallen omegas could sin with alphas for a few coins. How their souls would be damned for surrendering to such weakness, how it was unnatural. How it tore them apart to be with alpha after alpha, never wanted but merely used, how it killed them slowly and destroyed their minds.

He had Modesty to look after, and his own child. His own mind and soul meant nothing. But the thought of it made him feel sick. He didn't think he could do it. He didn't think they'd survive if he didn't.


	4. This is hungry work

Credence gathered Modesty's blanket into his arms, and he returned to the derelict building that they had taken as a home. Modesty ran up to see him with a brilliant smile, and he said nothing about his plans. Modesty was too young to be burdened with the sin that had to fall upon him alone. He held her hand, listened to her babbling and wrapped her in her blanket as she fell into sleep.

Credence knew he needed to rest. He knew that the child inside of him needed rest, needed him to be strong. But the baby would need to eat as well. He sobbed a little, his shoulders shaking in fear. He couldn't wake Modesty. He was a sinful creature. It was a sin to have fallen in this way, to find himself with child and without a husband or an alpha, alone in the world. His Ma had given him a list of sins that he had carried out before, the darkness which flickered within him every single day. This would just be one more sin on a list that was almost unimaginably long. 

He rested his hand on his stomach, over Modesty's own, feeling for the child growing inside of him. Little Bean was still now - the little one must have been asleep. He hoped his plan wouldn't wake them. He had enough shame without that added to it. 

As carefully as he could, he slipped himself out from beneath Modesty's arms, and crept out from the building, leaving his sister to sleep there alone. He stumbled as he stepped into the darkness, his heart racing. He could feel the monstrous darkness twisting around inside of him, the same shadow that had guarded him before. But he didn't want to kill anyone now. He didn't want to harm anyone, least of all the child so vulnerable within him.

He didn't know where to go, or what to say. There must have been ways to do this - whilst Ma had lectured long about the evils of such acts, she had never actually set out how one would carry them out. 

His fear bubbled beneath his skin, and for a moment he contemplated just giving up, curling up and crying. But he had to be strong. He forced himself to walk onward. 

He could smell alphas in the alleyways and bars of the city. All the places that he had always been told to avoid were where his only hopes now lay. He headed towards a bar, thinking of what to say. He was wearing the rags he had woken in, the remains of his suit with ripped sleeves and patched trousers. He was a mess, and he was far from desirable. He knew all of that. But somewhere in the city there would be an alpha drunk enough to want him for a few hours.

It had hurt when he had done it with Mister Graves, and that had been within the bounds of a relationship, in order to create a child. That had been proper. This now was far from what was meant to happen. 

He found a bar, and waited outside, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was an omega. A sinner. He was made for sin, made for evil. And yet it wasn't working. He cowered back away from the alphas that left the bar, staggering with alcohol. He wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering. He wanted to scream, to run away. An alpha noticed him, and smirked.  
"How much beautiful?"  
Credence swallowed, trying to open his mouth to answer, but there was too much fear there. He closed his eyes, letting them push him back against the wall, felt the man's breath hot on his face, thick with the stench of alcohol.

This was meant to be easy. This was meant to be natural, but he was terrified. The man ran his fingers through Credence's hair, and Credence whimpered a little. The man leaned in, and laughed a little.  
"Some other john knocked you up?"  
Credence cringed, and felt the man's hand pressing against his crotch. He whimpered softly, trying not to react. He could just let this happen. He had to let it happen so that he could feed his little sister, so that he could make sure his child had everything they would need. This was what he was meant to do.

"Hey-" Another alpha, a familiar voice, called out, and pushed the man away from him. Credence had his eyes screwed closed, trying not to see what was happening. He would protect the baby, and when it was over there would be money. That was how it worked. He could hear the alphas fighting. He knew that fighting happened over omegas in heats, but he was startled that it was happening now. 

The newcomer chased the other man away.

"Credence?" a soft voice asked, and Credence looked up. He froze a little when he saw a familiar man there. It took a few moments to place him - Mister Shaw. Ma's friend from the newspapers. The man whose brother he murdered by accident because he was angry. Credence curled up tightly, trying to protect the baby  
"Mister Shaw?" he whispered, his voice trembling. Hopefully he wouldn't be beaten too badly. If his face wasn't injured then Modesty wouldn't need to worry.

"What are you doing here Credence?" Mister Shaw asked, and Credence uncurled a little.  
"You're ..." Mister Shaw's voice trailed off for a moment, and Credence nodded once. Mister Shaw seemed to pull himself together.  
"I need money Mister Shaw," Credence admitted, feeling ashamed. "I... Ma's dead. And I don't have anywhere to go."

Mister Shaw's hand rested on top of Credence's own, and he helped him to his feet.  
"What skills do you have?"  
"I can read and write a little," Credence mumbled. He had no trade, nothing useful. His Ma had always told him he was a failure, even for an omega.  
Mister Shaw frowned.  
"You remember where my office was?"  
"Yes sir."  
"I want you to come there tomorrow. You can hand out some leaflets for me. I'll pay enough for you to rent a bed somewhere, and buy food. I'm going to carry on your Ma's good work, teach people about the evils of witchcraft..." He paused, and glanced at the bump. Credence crossed his arms over it in an attempt to shelter the child. "The father?"  
"The father left me," Credence whispered. "He was a wicked, evil man." That was the language Ma would have used. Mister Shaw nodded.  
"Tomorrow then, at the office. And once you've had the child, we'll see if there are any other things that you can do for a little extra. Your baby's going to need nice things, and an omega like you needs someone looking out for them."  
"Thank you sir," Credence murmured.  
"Just make sure my father doesn't catch you. He's not the kind to accept omegas sniffing around, and he has been lonely since my mother died-"  
"I'll be careful sir," Credence promised, then fled into the night. 

Modesty was still asleep when he returned, and he laid down beside her.

***

The next morning, Modesty went off to beg on the streets, making her way to the people she knew might hand out food. Credence embraced his sister, then headed to his own job. He climbed up the stairs to the newspaper offices, and found Mister Shaw. The reporters were all glancing towards him - the heavily-pregnant omega in a room full of alphas.

Mister Shaw waved him into an office, reaching out and resting his hand on Credence's bump.  
"How are the two of you?"  
"We're good thank you sir." Credence tried not to cringe at the hand on his baby.  
"Good. Here-" Mister Shaw handed over a pile of leaflets, and added three dollars to the pile. "An advance then."  
"Thank you sir." Credence stared at the notes. He and Modesty could eat for a couple of weeks from this. He took the leaflets and left.

He made his way through the streets, reading over the leaflets as he walked along. A lot of it was what he recognised from Ma's sermons. Information about how witches and wizards were evil, how they were trying to control the others. How they had killed his brother. He walked through the crowd, offering out leaflets. A few people looked at him kindly and took the proffered leaflets. Others stared.

He wondered about magic - the real magic, not the one in that leaflet. He was magical. That much was clear. But Mister Graves was looking for him. Everywhere he looked, he could see Mister Graves in the shadows. He was frightened. He didn't want Mister Graves to find him, to hurt him or Modesty. But that evening he'd handed out most of the leaflets, and he could go to sleep in a bed in a doss house, Modesty curled up in his arms. He could hear the people around him snoring and talking, but he tried not to listen.

This was his life now. He had to save up what money he could before the child came.

***

Handing out the leaflets in the rain was a familiar situation. He was cold. He was afraid. But he had to do this. It tended to be omegas that would take the leaflets from him, sometimes even slip him a coin or two. Alphas would just stare, and occasionally offer him other ways of making money. He turned them down. 

But he was angry and frightened, and the dark shadows were itching beneath his skin.  
Last time he'd tried to fight the shadows, to stop them, Mister Shaw's brother had ended up dead. He didn't want to kill anyone else. He went back to the deserted building that he had slept in with Modesty that first night, and let the shadows out.

The shadows spread out through the building, clustering in the eaves of the roof and dripping down to the floor. He let himself be this shadow for a little while, to float in the air for a few moments, and was pulling himself back together when he heard the door creaking open.


	5. Knows Everybody's Disapproval

Credence's mind drifted among the shadows, the fear and anger that was so much a part of him that it was his second skin curling along the walls. The shadows were in control then, the few leaflets that he hadn't been able to get rid of resting on the floor, the coins he had been handed by a few kind omegas scattered among them.

When the door opened, his first irrational thought was that Mister Shaw had found out he wasn't working and was there to punish him. A moment later, a more realistic thought occurred to him - Mister Graves was here, for the child that was within him. Credence had heard the rumours of omegas murdered for the infant that was growing in their body. He didn't want to join their number. Not when he had Modesty to live for.

His thick dark smoke pressed up into the roof of the building, trying not to be seen. His mind was still dark, his thoughts fragmented, but fear was the deepest part of him. More deeply even than his own name, Credence knew how to be afraid. He was afraid now.

"You're magnificent," a voice called out. The sound was foreign, the words strangely clipped. It wasn't the voice Mister Graves sometimes slipped into in the sanctity of the bedroom. English, that was it. 

He remembered a flash of blue among the rooftops, saw an omega screaming on the train tracks as Mister Graves tortured him to punish Credence. He couldn't remember the name that the man had offered like an olive branch. It had been accompanied by a kind smile. 

He didn't want that omega to see him like this. Not to be used by him, not to end up manipulated. Mister Graves had wanted to hurt him, wanted to use him. Mister Graves had been the worst kind of alpha, the kind that Ma had always said Credence would have. It was the only kind of alpha that would ever want Credence, and even then only for the child he would bear. But omegas were different. 

Credence wasn't a fool. He knew what Mister Shaw had meant, when he had offered _other things you can do for a little extra_. What Mister Shaw was expecting after he gave birth, and that was to be expected, that was deserved. But it was one thing to be used by an alpha, and another entirely for the monster inside of him to be given free reign by an omega. That thought made sparks flicker through him.

The brunet beneath him held up a hand.  
"Easy there. It's alright. I don't want to harm you. You are ...let me see your face, I can help you. It won't be easy, but I will help-" The voice was so soft it was almost intoxicating. "Come down here, and let me see, let me help you. You must have powerful magic."

That final word was the point that truly frightened him, and Credence's smoke poured through the wall of the building, putting as much space as possible between the man that he was facing and himself. He pulled himself into his human form, his stomach aching from the transformation - Bean didn't like it when he allowed himself to give way to the darkness that was his natural form. He curled up in an alleyway, shuddering in cold. He felt sick. He realised with slowly dawning horror that he had left his coins and his leaflets within the ruins of that building. 

Returning would mean facing the brunet man who spoke such kind words with such threat. Back within his own form, he realised something that struck him as strange. The man who had spoken with such authority wasn't another omega. But the man in the station had been. He fought back tears, and made himself approach the ruins, expecting to be set upon by the alpha. 

The building was empty.

Tucked under the coins was a note.   
" _I'll be here every evening, if you need to talk._ "

Credence screwed up the note, and then dropped the paper to the floor as it burst into flames. He stared at his hand in disgust, wondering if Bean was going to be cursed like he was.

He walked through dark streets to the doss house where he was staying for the night, feeling eyes on him. Everyone he passed could see he was an unwanted omega. They could all see his sin written over his body.

His skin itched as he laid in bed that night, feeling the child move within him. He'd caused that fire. He was a monster. His child might be a monster too.


	6. I'll tell you my sins

That night Credence didn't sleep. He kept thinking of all the damage he had caused, the church and Ma and now the note up in flames. There was a monster within him, and he didn't know how he could control it. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to calm Bean and ensure that they at least got some sleep.

Modesty climbed into bed beside Credence the next morning, curling up under the blanket and reaching out to pat his swollen stomach.  
"Morning Credence! Morning Bean!" She smiled up at him. "Are you okay? You look tired."  
"Bean was being a jumping bean last night," Credence answered, the lie coming naturally to him. It was easier than letting his little sister worry about him - he was meant to keep her safe, not the other way around.

Modesty pouted, and gently poked the bump.  
"Bean, you have to let Credence sleep. He needs to sleep so he can do work... Do you need me to help with the leaflets?"  
"It's okay." Credence swallowed. "I'll be okay." He didn't want Modesty to see how people spoke to him, didn't want her to realise what the agreement with Shaw was. "You go and play, Modesty."

She nodded, and they left the doss house together. He saw her skipping as she walked away, reciting Ma's old poem.  
 _My momma, your momma, gonna catch a witch_

A wave of nausea hit him, and he fought to keep his food down. They couldn't afford enough for him to be sick. It was wasteful.

He took his leaflets to the street corner, trying not to shiver. The day was getting warmer, which helped a little, and people looked at him with pity. It was hard to stay on his feet for so long, and he was tempted to sit down. The world around him seemed to spin.

After a couple of hours, he wandered along to the church. The man had threatened to be there in the evening, but he wouldn't be in the middle of the day. He was important, he would have work.

Credence snuck inside, freezing as daylight glinted off a handful of small coins. They spelled out three words. "Let me help". He scrabbled in the dust for the change, knowing it would pay for a meal. 

He and Modesty met up for lunch, and he bought her a hotdog, layered with mustard and onion. She smiled up at him gratefully. Ma had never let them eat food like this, so it still felt like a treat.

He returned to work, and let her go and play. He had to be the strong one. He wrapped an arm around his stomach. 

A beautiful omega a couple of years older than him, a woman in a flowing green dress which hugged her form and drew the eye of passing alphas walked by on the arm of an alpha in an expensive suit. She turned to her companion, talking to him softly and slipping a hand into her pocket, withdrawing a few coins. With a smile she turned, kissing her partner on the cheek and hurrying over to Credence.  
"We're just on our way to church, here, let me take those, I'll hand them out." She took the leaflets, and gave him almost a dollar in exchange.  
"Thank you."  
"It's okay," she giggled and patted his hair. The soft fabric of her dress brushed against Credence's face and he gasped "We've got to look out for each other." With that she left to return to her partner, walking away without a backwards glance.

Credence closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He needed more leaflets now. He couldn't get lost into daydreams of being one of those omegas, precious and wanted on the arm of an alpha who loved them. Ma would have whipped him if she caught him daydreaming, and he missed her focus now. He needed to be the one to move himself.

He made his way to the Clarion Office, ascending the stairs slowly. The steps were hard to clamber up but he made himself do it. He was a sinner, sneaking across town to meet with an alpha that wasn't his partner. But there was no choice in Credence's life. Not after all he had done.

Mister Shaw was at a desk, but he jumped to his feet as Credence approached, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek.  
"Hello Credence."  
"Hello Mister Shaw," Credence murmured.  
"How are you and the little one today?"  
"We're good thank you sir," Credence murmured. "I have finished with the leaflets you gave me. A lot of people were interested, I think we are getting the word out." He knew what to say in this situation at least. It was the same kind of thing that he had to tell Ma after one of her sermons. That they were saving sinners, protecting people from witchcraft.

"Such a clever omega." Mister Shaw praised. "Once the little one comes along, do you think that sister of yours will be able to care for it?"  
"Only briefly," Credence said desperately, wanting to beg not to be separated. He didn't want to not see his child. More of Ma's stories sprung to mind, of omega prisoners whose children were taken to be given to proper families. The room spun, and Mister Shaw helped him to sit down, getting a glass of water.

"Sip this Credence, there we go... you want more leaflets?"  
"Please sir."  
Mister Shaw handed over the papers with a gentle smile.   
"I know that the baby will need its parent, when you're the only one that little one has. But sometimes I'm sure you will want to relax..."  
"Modesty can look after the baby," Credence managed to say, even as his insides twisted. He wanted to sob, to beg, to scream. He smiled.

Mister Shaw kissed his forehead, and then let him go with a handful of more leaflets to share.

***

After Modesty was in bed, Credence headed back to the church. The man that had been offering him help might be able to tell him whether or not the baby was cursed, and that meant he had to go. 

He headed through the streets, afraid. He knew he was vulnerable. He was pregnant and alone. He was afraid. If he could have just stopped existing, he might have, but Modesty needed him.

The man was waiting in the church, sitting on the floor with a book.  
"You can sit down on the pew if you'd like," the man told him. Credence moved, realising that there was something wrong - somehow this wasn't the man from his memories. This was someone else, someone new.

"I'm Theseus. I believe you met my brother, Newt," the man explained. Now Credence was closer to him, he could tell the man was an alpha. Credence realised with horror that he had left his bed to go and meet with an alpha. If Mister Shaw found out he would be angry, might take away the kindness he offered. Credence whimpered.

"It's alright," Theseus told him, and then suddenly small balls of light filled the air, dancing like fireflies. Credence watched in awe.

"You know you're magical, don't you?"  
Credence reached to his pocket, where his leaflets were nestled.  
"Magic is a sin sir."  
"You are a wizard. Well, you should have been. You're an obscurus-"  
"Is that the curse?" Credence asked. "Please. I have to know, my baby, are they going to be like me?" If they were, he didn't know how he would cope.

"Your child will be powerful. But taught well, they won't lose control. They won't be a danger. You can still learn. You have been hurt and the power in you is anger, but it could be redirected. I could teach you, or find you another teacher. Show you the world that is your birthright..."

Credence flinched back, curling away from the man's words. A window cracked further, glass showering onto the floor, and Theseus turned towards him.  
"You can survive this Credence. You aren't the only one that monster took advantage of. It wasn't your fault, you've been failed since birth. I want to help you. To undo what has been done, to show you magic-"

Credence had heard enough. This man frightened him. Mister Graves had offered to show him magic and it had ended with a life inside of him and Ma dead. He had to get away before it could happen again. He wouldn't come back.

The darkness overwhelmed him, and the world faded into the sound of falling masonry. He opened his eyes to find that he was standing outside the boarding house, cuts visible on his arms and hands. He didn't know how he had got there.

The leaflets in his pocket was still intact. He retched, unable to stop himself, collapsing against the doorway. He was aware his face was wet, but couldn't tell if it was blood or tears.


	7. In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay in updating, irl stuff became overwhelming. That's now sorted, and fic is once again being worked on (I have another chapter and a half of this already written, and the entire fic planned out)

The church wasn't as badly damaged as Credence had thought. The masonry he had heard falling around him was repaired by the next time he walked past. But he tried to avoid that part of town, to push thoughts of magic from his head. It would be easier if he forgot what he had once been, and became instead what Mister Shaw needed him to be.

Once Bean was born, things might be easier. He might even be allowed to live somewhere with Mister Shaw, to pay for shelter for his small family with his body. It wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't handsome, but there was enough omegan about his facial features to have angered Ma, and that meant it might be enough to entice Mister Shaw. Modesty might even be able to go to school. He'd carry children for Mister Shaw if that was what the other man desired, and he'd love them the same as he loved Bean. He shivered.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling so sick when he considered his options. Mister Shaw had been nothing but kind to him, offering him a job while he carried another alpha's child, making it clear that he wouldn't take Bean or Modesty away. It was so much more than Credence deserved. 

He had betrayed Mister Shaw by going to meet with another alpha, and that had been a mistake. He had found himself hearing the same lies Mister Graves had purred into his ear, seducing him. He refused to fall for that again. Instead, he threw himself into his work, even as his body changed, Bean growing more inside of him. The days became warmer, and he watched other omegas pass him by in beautiful flowing outfits, silks and satins that he longed to touch. 

Mister Graves had never wanted him for that. He remembered pleading, to be taken home to his house, to serve him properly, to keep house and take care of him and be _good_. His pleas had only amused Mister Graves more. He had left Bean with Credence, but had no plan to take Credence home, to treat him as his omega - that wasn't what Credence was for. Worse, Credence had known it.

Time passed. He went to visit Mister Shaw when he needed more leaflets, and shared a bed every night with Modesty in the doss house. Modesty was growing, and needed new shoes, but he couldn't quite scrape together the money for that. His own clothes were patched, and he was struggling to fit in them with Bean growing. He could feel his baby moving inside of him, and he carried on. He had to be strong, because there was no one to be strong for him.

Passing omegas often took his leaflets, gazing on him with pity before waltzing back to their mates for kisses and reassurance. He was given extra money sometimes, by those who had it to spare, and others might give him scraps of food. He was grateful.

He kept looking for that other man, ready to run away if he approached, but he never appeared. Credence wondered if he had gone back home to England, been caught up in whatever it was that witches and wizards did. He didn't let himself think about it too long. Thinking of that man, of his voice, and how reassuring he had been when Credence had been afraid, would help no one.

What mattered was working for as long as he could.

One evening he was walking back to the doss house, Modesty skipping along ahead, when a sharp pain struck him, making him double over as he fought to breathe through the agony. Modesty turned around and raced back to his side.  
"Credence?" she asked gently, resting her hand on his arm. "Credence are you hurt?"  
"Baby's coming," he managed to gasp out, whimpering a little at another burst of pain.

"What do we do?" Modesty asked him, and through his pain he could see the fear shining in his little sister's eyes. She needed him to be in control. Both Bean and Modesty needed him to manage that.

As he fought back a scream, he realised that without Mister Graves, Bean couldn't get a proper name. It was for the alpha to name a child, to give it its identity, to accept it. Bean and Credence had both been rejected by Mister Graves. That sudden thought left him reeling, fighting down the urge to scream or to lash out. The darkness within him bubbled but he knew he had to stay in control. Modesty needed him to manage that.

He tried to think. He couldn't bring his child into the world out on the street. He would be too vulnerable. The only person he had to help him was Modesty, and she was a child.

For a moment he considered going to Mister Shaw, but he pushed that thought away. Mister Shaw had shown no interest in Bean, no desire to make the child his own. Asking for his help now would only be putting both of them in more danger. It was better to do this alone.  
"I need somewhere quiet," he told Modesty. She nodded, and gripped his hand, leading him down the streets. She clambered down some steps into the ruins of a basement, and he followed her. The room that they found themselves in was dirty, but there were a few rags and old newspapers here - they weren't the first to use it as a shelter. It was out of the elements, away from prying eyes. It was a place for detritis, for the rubbish swept from the city streets, and it was where he belonged.  
"Should I get a doctor?" Modesty asked. Credence shook his head. He couldn't afford that.  
"I need you to get some water Modesty," he told her. "And some clean cloth. Whatever we can afford, a shirt maybe? Something soft."

She nodded seriously and hurried away, driven by her purpose, convinced that she would be helping him. It was sweet really – kind. She was always patient, and good, and cared about everyone. He was lucky to have her. Her and Bean both needed him, and that meant he had to survive this despite the dangers. It would have been easy to succumb to the pain and fear he was feeling, but he had to be strong. Even though he was an omega, even though he wasn’t shaped for strength, he had to do it for them.

This basement was dirty, unclean. It was the kind of place that Credence deserved, as filthy as Ma had always said his soul was. He hated that, knowing that he was trapped here, that she had been right. He whimpered to himself.

Undressing as waves of pain swept through him was hard, but he couldn’t let his blood dirty his clothes. He needed to be able to look nice for Mister Shaw, needed to be able to be desirable to him. He shivered in the damp of the room, curling up in the corner, hoping that the baby would come quickly and Modesty wouldn’t have to see it. But that wish didn’t come true.

She returned as he was curled up, screaming in pain as contractions swept through him. He could feel his grip on reality slipping, the ground beneath his feet bending a little and leaving him sick, his skin danced over by the black sparks which warned of an attack to follow. He tried to breathe, gasping in shaky breaths in an attempt to survive. His baby needed him to manage this. Just because the pain would be bad was no excuse for him to give up, not when he had to do this.

“Credence?” Modesty asked quietly, her face twisted with worry. “Does it hurt?”  
“Only a little,” he promised her, not wanting to make things worse by worrying her. His sister deserved better than to be frightened. He had to take care of her, and that meant he had to be strong even now. Just because things were difficult he didn’t need to worry her. She had lost so much.  
“Okay…” she murmured, concern written across her face. It was clear that she didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t able to do more for her, not when he needed to try and stay calm. “Is there any way I can help?”

Credence bit his lip to keep from crying out, taking a couple of slow breaths before managing to speak, looking up at her uncertainly.  
“Could you pray for me please Modesty?” he asked. “Pray for both of us?” He gasped softly, but she nodded, going to kneel in the corner, her hands clasped together. He could hear her voice, a constant murmuring asking for Bean to be healthy, for Credence to be safe, for her to be a good sister to whoever was coming – the words were hard to follow, but his sister’s voice was the only comfort available to him.

He felt suddenly grateful to Ma for her beatings. They meant he didn’t have to fight so hard to stay quiet. He was used to doing this, to being in pain and holding his tongue. Just because this was a different kind of pain, he could still withstand. He had to withstand.

He wondered if Mary had felt the same, when she had born the Lord in a stable. She was a young omega with no home, just like him. But she had been strong, and she had been rewarded by God for her steadfastness and courage. She had prayed, and that had given her the strength she needed to survive this night. He could do the same.

He thought of her, of the children that had been born, and reminded himself that this was an omega’s gift. They were able to create life, to carry it into the world and bring joy to those around them. This was his child, growing within him. He could do this.

Eventually, the pain crescendoed until he could hardly keep back his screams. But his child was coming into the world. He heard a tiny voice sob, and turned to hold his child, his daughter, to his chest. He pulled one of the scraps of newspaper over his thighs, to hide the blood from his sister’s eyes, and rocked his daughter close to his chest.  
“Hello beautiful one,” he mumbled, guiding her to feed. He wiped her with the newspaper, and wrapped the ragged shirt that Modesty had fetched around her.

“Hi Bean,” Modesty sung as she approached, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
“She isn’t called Bean,” Credence murmured.  
“What’s her name?”  
Credence flinched. His first instinct was to say that she didn’t have a name, but that wasn’t going to help either of them.

“Brona,” he said after a few seconds, gazing down at her. “It means sorrow.” It was a beautiful name though, a name that was suitable for her. It was a name that meant a child who wasn’t wanted, who wasn’t loved. He loved her. Modesty loved her too but her father had rejected all of them. She had been born into Poverty, to a man who had no ability to care for her, who could barely feed himself.

“Hello Brona!” Modesty called, and he smiled at her, letting his daughter feed, and trying to gather up the strength to move. He didn’t want to stay and sleep here, but he knew that he would have to move on. The doss house wouldn’t want a baby, and that meant he’d either need to hide her or find somewhere else to sleep. It was all too much, and he fought back a fresh flood of tears. It wouldn’t help anyone if he broke down now. That wasn’t his role. His job was to look after all of them, to take care, not to shatter. He had to be mother and father to both of them, had to keep them fed and safe. He was naked now, with clothes that were becoming more worn by the day. He got pitying looks from other omegas, those that were wanted, those that were home. He was nothing, and he like his daughter had been abandoned by the one man who had offered him hope.

The tears started then, running down his face and dripping onto Brona’s forehead, christening her with the sadness which was her birthright.

Modesty cuddled up to his side, her hand gripping his, and he held back. She was here. He wasn’t alone.

That at least was a comfort.


	8. The only heaven I'll be sent to

Brona was a hungry baby, demanding. She would scream for food every morning and Credence could barely snatch a few hours of sleep before she was crying for attention again. But she was his child, and he loved her. Everything about her was soft and gentle, from the down of dark hair on the top of her head, to her blue eyes. He cradled her against him, as he stood on a corner handing out leaflets.

Modesty wasn’t playing today. She was sitting nearby to him, watching to make sure that no one hassled him. He lived in fear of someone approaching and demanding he hand over Brona. Not because he didn’t want her taken, but because of how much losing her would hurt. This was his daughter, his life, and he couldn’t give her a proper home. He had nothing to offer her but his own body, the milk that he was able to produce to feed her. He had nightmares of her starving, of him making her ill, of the hundred ways he could fail her.

If another omega had approached and asked for his child, he would have handed her over. Even though it would break his heart, he knew that there was nothing he could give her but his hopes. But no one came. There were plenty of starving people on the streets, and he was nothing special. The only man who had ever treated him like something important was long gone now, leaving only the baby in his arms.

He was struggling to hand out his leaflets, aware that in another month or two the weather would turn and cold would begin to settle across the city like a blanket of ice. He had been making do, sleeping in shop doorways and deserted basements, but when the snow began he needed proper shelter.

Mister Shaw had always been kind. He had listened to Ma, when she had still been alive, wanted to spread her message to a world that hadn’t been willing to listen. He had been patient and kind, and he had wanted to help. He had offered Credence a job even when he carried another alpha’s child, and Credence had betrayed him by meeting that wizard in the church and never telling him what he had found out about magic. Mister Shaw deserved an omega that was better than Credence, who could give him more than Credence was able to offer him.

Credence didn’t have enough to ignore what he was being offered. Mister Shaw had made it clear that there was space in his life for all three of them, if Credence was willing to do what he wanted, and Credence had no pride left to refuse. He had little in the way of possessions, but he made sure that he and Modesty had everything with them as he led her to the Clarion building, cuddling her close as the alphas in the news room turned to stare. He could hear the murmurs that scuttled through the air like bugs, as people wondered who he was and why he was there. He felt sickness building in his throat, was reminded of times that he had disappointed Ma, of the problems that would follow such a failure. He didn’t think that Mister Shaw would take a belt to Modesty, or to Brona. They were what mattered.

Credence thought of the Pelican. The bird of the Bible, that fed its child with its own blood, tearing open its own breast so that its chick could feast. That was what he was doing for his children, both of them. He would sacrifice his own life so that Modesty could have somewhere warm to spend the winter, so that Brona would have a father who would tolerate her even if not love her. Stepping out of the elevator, the room seemed to spin, but there was a steadying hand on his elbow. He opened his eyes to find that Mister Shaw was staring at him.

“Credence, it’s been a while… you’ve… your child?” Mister Shaw asked, gesturing towards Brona.  
“I have… I’ve named her Brona,” Credence explained. “She’s… she’s a good girl really, just hungry.”  
“May I?” Mister Shaw asked, holding out his hands. Credence passed his daughter over, letting Mister Shaw bounce her a little. He smiled, and moved a little closer to him, hoping it would go well. This was important. He had to let Mister Shaw accept his daughter.

After a few moments, he passed the baby back to Credence.  
“She looks just like you,” he said, with a kind smile. “Would you like to come to my office? I have orange juice, and your sister can have some too if you’d like.”  
“That sounds wonderful,” Credence said softly. He couldn’t easily remember orange juice. He was sure he’d had it as a child, but it had been years since he had had any.

Mister Shaw showed them into his office. It was a large room, with comfortable leather seats. Modesty gasped, running to the window and pressing her nose against it so that she could look out at the view. Credence followed close behind, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
“Modesty?” he asked gently. “You can look after Brona for a little can’t you? Mister Shaw and I need to talk.” He tried to sound calm, to hide his fear. He wasn’t sure it was believable, but she smiled up at him and nodded, trusting him. He took a deep breath, fighting the urge to start crying. Crying would help no one. He had come here with a purpose, and that was to win shelter for his family. Nothing else mattered.

Mister Shaw handed him a glass of orange juice, giving one to Modesty. Slowly, Credence sipped the drink, the explosion of fruit warming him. It was sweet, and fresh, and the smell was almost intoxicating. He drank it carefully, savouring the flavour, as Modesty giggled up at Mister Shaw.

Mister Shaw looked down at her and smiled.  
“Modesty isn’t it?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Your brother and I need to talk, so will you be able to look after Brona?”  
“Yes sir,” Modesty repeated, accompanying her words with a curtsey. Mister Shaw patted her gently on the head, then reached into his pocket and withdrew two pale pink ribbons. He handed them to her. “A present, for you.”  
“Why?” Modesty asked curiously, tilting her head to one side as she stared up at him suspiciously.  
“Because you are a good girl, and you deserve the best things,” Mister Shaw told her. “And you did a good job of looking after Credence…Now…” He wandered over to the door. “Sophie?”

A young woman, an omega by the smell of her, bustled forwards.  
“Sophie here makes the coffee… Sophie, can you give Miss Modesty a tour of the building? I’m sure she’d like to see how the papers are made.”  
Sophie nodded, bowing her head respectfully, but glancing at Credence with barely disguised disdain. He managed a weak smile in return, watching as Sophie took Modesty’s hand. Reluctantly, Credence handed over his daughter, pressing a kiss to his sister’s forehead.  
“If you get scared Modesty-“ he began, and she nodded.  
“If I get scared I can run away, as fast as I can,” she repeated. She knew it, but he could tell she wouldn’t abandon him. There was nothing he could do which would allow him to change that. His sister was too loyal, too devoted, too good. She took it on herself to protect him even now.

“She’s sweet,” Sophie said to Modesty as they left together. “I think I have some baby clothes left from when my son was born, if you’d like those?”  
“Please Ma’am,” Modesty said quickly, and Credence breathed a silent sigh of relief that his sister knew how to work people, how to make friends and how to get people to work with them. She had a talent with others that he could never hope to emulate. He had no value.

Mister Shaw moved closer, his arm settling around Credence’s shoulders. Credence leaned back into the touch, and turned to shyly brush his lips against Mister Shaw’s cheek. Mister Shaw smiled, and kissed him properly.

Credence knew how to kiss, how to yield. Mister Graves had taught him that. But he didn’t wish to appear too knowledgeable, in case it angered the very man who could serve as his protector. It was better to yield to him than to resist, but he didn’t want to remind him that he was not the first alpha that Credence had had. Ma had made it clear what she thought of omegas who had more than one partner. They were worthless, unimportant, less even than the omegas who sold themselves for money because at least those omegas had a way of earning. Omegas that slept with lots of alphas for no reward were true sinners.

Mister Shaw's hands found his hips, and he leaned into the touch.  
"How are you feeling boy?" Mister Shaw asked softly. "I know this can't have been easy for you."  
"I'm well," Credence said, his voice little more than a whisper. "And you sir?"  
"You can call me Langdon if you would like," Mister Shaw offered, and Credence nodded. He leaned into his touch, trying to focus on enjoying the contact. 

If he closed his eyes, he could find a little pleasure in the touches, in the tenderness - that at least was kinder than Mister Graves, who had never shown any gentleness to Credence. Mister Shaw walked over to the office door, and Credence heard the key turn in the lock. He breathed slowly, leaning into Mister Shaw's arms when he returned.  
"I'm going to take care of you Credence, look out for you," Mister Shaw promised, and Credence nodded slowly, knowing he needed to be careful.   
"Thank you sir."  
"It's alright. Father is out of the office for today, so we won't be disturbed."

Credence nodded, attempting to find those words soothing rather than allowing fear to overtake him. Privacy would help them both.  
"Credence, you do know..." Mister Shaw began, and then sighed a little, his footsteps fading as he walked across the room before returning to stand in front of Credence. "You have done well at handing out those leaflets."  
"Thank you." Credence whispered, fearing what was to come.

"I can't offer you a place as my omega," Mister Shaw said softly. "It would cause a scandal, and father has ambitions for me. If you do this... we will continue with what we have currently, you will work for me, and I will give you gifts, but you won't..." He paused, his eyes almost sad. "You aren't being offered what you want."

"This is enough," Credence answered, fighting down the sickness that bubbled inside of him. This was all that he had.

"You can say no." Mister Shaw was behind him now, fingers tracing over his buttons, unfastening them as lips pressed to the back of his neck. "I'll still employ you."  
"I want this," Credence insisted. Even if it wasn't much, it was all he could do to protect his family. Mister Shaw nodded, peeling away Credence's shirt. Credence tensed as his back was exposed, fearing Mister Shaw being revolted by the old scars. A fingertip reached up, tracing the lines carved across his skin.  
"Your mother did this?"  
"I deserved it," he answered. "I was sinful, I... I desired an alpha..." Had Mister Shaw asked, he could have listed the infraction behind each wound, explained the flaws that had led to correction. But Mister Shaw was merciful and didn't press, his fingers brushing the scars gently.  
"You are an omega Credence, it's only natural to be curious..." Credence shivered a little as his shirt dropped to the ground, leaving him half naked. Modesty and Brona were safe. They would be having fun, looking around the building. Modesty was always curious. He focused on that as Mister Shaw pulled him close.

Hands skimmed across his hips. Mister Shaw was gentler than Mister Graves had been. With Mister Graves it had always been rough and quick, Credence's naked body pressed against the brick of the alleyway, leaving scuff marks on the jutting bones of his hips. Mister Shaw was more careful. Once Credence was naked, Mister Shaw stepped back, circling him, eyes running over Credence's form. 

Credence knew he was ugly, knew he was too sharp in his angles, too thin, to be a desirable omega. Mister Shaw gently lifted his chin, the same way Mister Graves used to.  
"You're beautiful," Mister Shaw murmured, then leaned in for another kiss. Credence returned the kiss, trying not to feel the fingers that crept down his spine. He was an omega, this was his role. Mister Graves had abandoned him. It wasn't a betrayal to be doing this, he was just doing what he had to.

"Are you alright Credence?" Mister Shaw asked, and Credence nodded quickly.  
"Yes sir. It just... it all feels quite... intense..." He mumbled his response, shuddering as Mister Shaw's thumb brushed over the bonding mark that Mister Graves had left at his neck.  
"It's alright Credence. Like I said, I'll take good care of you."

 

"I know you will sir,." Credence answered, leaning back against him. He could feel Mister Shaw's hardness through the fabric of his pants, and tried not to think of what was going to happen next. Mister Shaw continued to press kisses against his shoulders, as though Credence were something precious, something to be valued. Credence refused to fall for that lie, not now, not again.

He was only too aware of the difference in clothing between them, as hot lips pressed kisses to his throat. He felt Mister Shaw brush his teeth lightly over the spot where Mister Graves had nipped, always so careful not to break the skin, to remind Credence he wasn't wanted, not really. He felt his knees going weak, and Mister Shaw was supporting his weight a little.  
"Where've you been staying Credence?"

Credence hesitated. The touches were distracting him.   
"There are a few empty buildings..."   
Mister Shaw sighed at that, the breath brushing against his skin, making him shudder.  
"I'll rent a room for you near the office."

"But Modesty..." Credence gasped out, as Mister Shaw's fingers stroked lower, across the sensitive skin of his navel.  
"Modesty is fine. I'm not going to waltz up to your bedroom and demand you spread your legs for me whenever I'm bored," Mister Shaw murmured, turning Credence so that they were facing each other, guiding Credence's fingers to his shirt buttons. Credence fumbled a little, burying his face in Mister Shaw's shoulder.

"How will this work?" Credence managed to breathe as he slipped Mister Shaw's shirt over his shoulders, remembering to kiss at the skin of his collarbone. He knew what Mister Graves had liked, but didn't want to presume too much, didn't want to make this go badly.

"You keep your job," Mister Shaw said firmly. "And then things like this... I help you out if you have a heat, or if you need taking care of, and you'll get presents and your room... I won't charge you rent, you can spend your wages on things for your sister and daughter, how does that sound?"  
"Good sir. Thank you," Credence murmured, and then Mister Shaw was kissing him again.

Credence let Mister Shaw lay him down on the couch, the dark leather surprisingly soft. He was facing upwards, and for a moment he allowed his attention to be captured by the patterns on the ceiling, before strong hands ran across his hips.

It wasn't a bed, but it wasn't an alleyway either, and he spread his legs easily. He could only hope that Mister Graves had been wrong when he told Credence that he was the type to easily fall with child. He wasn't on his heat now, so for tonight he was safe, but it would come, and Mister Shaw was going to take care of him through it.

He returned the kisses, his fingers brushing over Mister Shaw's shoulders as he felt fingers probing within him before Mister Shaw buried himself within Credence's body. Credence closed his eyes, focusing on slow deep breaths, trying to look relaxed. He rocked his hips a little, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. Lips claimed his again, and he allowed it. 

He thought of Brona and of Modesty, of the ruins of the church, of the warmth of the coffee Mister Graves had brought him. This was the best he could hope for.  
"Are you alright?" Mister Shaw asked, and Credence nodded, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn't start to cry. His body was small payment for the safety of his family. He reminded himself of that as Mister Shaw reached between them, stroking him slowly. Credence made sure he made all the right noises.

He could remember Ma telling him how sinful it was for omegas to take pleasure other than in their heats, how they were wasteful. He couldn't stop it now, and as Mister Shaw filled him he climaxed, gasping and squirming a little. Mister Shaw pulled away as his knot began to swell, and Credence looked up at him, confused.  
"Sir?" he began, then saw the displeasure on the other man's face. "Langdon?"  
"Forgot to ask if you minded knotting," Mister Shaw replied, kissing him gently and then pulling out, fetching a cloth. He wiped Credence clean almost reverentially, and then made his way to one of the office desks. He picked up a box and carried it back.

Credence opened it and gasped at what he saw inside. A blue shirt, and black trousers, both in his size.  
"I thought you could do with something more comfortable to wear," Mister Shaw told him, dressing Credence with careful touches. Credence couldn't help noticing something else in the box, a paler blue. He thought of Ma's stories about the outfits some alphas had their omegas wear. Mister Shaw seemed to notice him looking, and laughed, pulling out a blue dress that was far too small for Credence.  
"I thought Modesty might need something to wear when it gets colder."  
"Thank you," Credence breathed. Mister Shaw kissed him on the cheek, straightened his hair, and led the way out of the office to where Modesty stood at the printing press.

She passed Brona back to him, and he held her to his chest, letting her feed. The omega that had been looking after Modesty shot him a knowing look, but said nothing. Modesty bounced slightly, squealing with joy when Mister Shaw presented her with the blue dress, and beginning to tell Credence what she had learned about the papers, standing close to him. Credence listened to her babble, and tried to ignore the feeling of Mister Shaw's climax trickling down his thigh.


	9. We've got a lot of starving faithful

Credence's room was actually surprisingly spacious - and far warmer than where he had slept in the church. He and Modesty each had their own bed, with Brona's crib between them so that he could hold her close. It wasn't luxury, but they had blankets and shelter as the snow started to fall. He was grateful for the chance to be able to provide for his sister, no matter what the cost. Modesty needed this sanctuary, and he was lucky to be able to give it to her. Brona was growing well. 

Mister Shaw would visit most weekends, and sometimes he would taste of alcohol when Credence kissed him. But he was never rough. He would knock, and Credence would open the door, and then go with him to the office. Mister Shaw only ever fucked him in the office, on the leather sofa. Some days he might get a card asking for his attendance. And Credence would be let go after it was finished with some present - a doll for Modesty perhaps, or a book for her, or a soft blanket to wrap around Brona. The presents were for his sister and daughter often, as though Mister Shaw knew what he wanted most. But occasionally there might be a few dollars, or a gift for Credence. Mister Shaw was always kind. The kindness came through in his patience. Sometimes Credence's fear would overwhelm him, and he'd need a moment or two to catch his breath, but Mister Shaw never punished him for that. He just held him, and ran kisses across his neck. Credence was learning now what Mister Shaw liked, getting the act itself over as soon as possible so that he could return home.

He still handed out the leaflets, because that was his job, because that was what gave him regular and predictable pay. He saw omegas looking at him, wondering why he was alone, wondered if any had noticed he was no longer starving. He looked covetously at their outfits, and at the alphas who wanted to show them off to the world, who held their hand. What was happening between him and Mister Shaw wasn't exactly a secret, but it was just a transaction. Credence would never let himself think that he was special. He was just convenient.

When Mister Shaw arrived, he could smell the alcohol on him.  
"You free tonight?" Mister Shaw asked, and Credence nodded, kissing Modesty's forehead and making sure that Brona was comfortable before walking away with Mister Shaw. He didn't ask about where Mister Shaw had been - he was in a bad mood, and that was what mattered. For Credence's safety, it would be better to distract him.

"Thanks for this," Mister Shaw muttered when they were locked into his office, his hands running over Credence's slender form. "Father's been on at me about finding myself a nice little omega... well, you're many things Credence, but you're hardly that."  
Credence smiled a little awkwardly, reminding himself that Mister Shaw was drunk, that he didn't mean the words that he was saying.  
"Don't worry. Even if father finds me an omega, we'll work something out." 

Credence nodded, leaning into the touches, making soft sounds that he knew Mister Shaw liked. Unlike Mister Graves, Mister Shaw was always insistent that Credence felt good. Sometimes that could be nice, but mostly it tended to just make the entire thing take longer. Credence silently prayed for forgiveness for such an ungrateful thought. Mister Shaw had been remarkably kind to him, and he should be thankful. Mister Shaw's fingers teased over his hips, touches surprisingly slow.  
"Got you a present." Mister Shaw told him, reaching under the couch for a box. He opened it up. Inside there was a pale blue lace gown, indecently short and low cut. "Put it on for me."

Credence nodded, reaching for the fabric in silence, pulling it on. It clung to his slender frame, the fabric feeling thin as Mister Shaw ran his hands over his sides. There was no mirror in the room, but Credence could see himself reflected in the window. Mister Shaw smiled a little.  
"You like it?"  
"I do," Credence said quickly. "Thank you." He'd always say thank you for any gift, but he did like this, the chance to feel like he was Mister Shaw's lover, like he was an omega that could be valued.  
"Good..." Mister Shaw's hands reached to brush against Credence's chest, and he gasped slightly before allowing Mister Shaw to pull him back against him, rocking his hips a little the way Mister Shaw liked. Mister Shaw nipped at his ear gently, guiding him to look out at the city beyond. Credence gazed at the twinkling lights, allowing his mind to drift.

Mister Shaw always pulled out rather than knotting him, and Credence was grateful for that. It meant that he wasn't trapped in the same way. With Mister Graves being knotted had been almost overwhelming, and he couldn't face the same sensation again. It was easier to just let it be over, and to thank Mister Shaw as he pulled his clothes back on, leaving the blue dress behind. It was a symbol of something he couldn't have.

Mister Shaw handed him a few coins.  
"Stay out of the office for a few days Credence. I'll come and find you if I need you, I know where you'll be."  
"Yes sir, thank you sir." Credence slipped away, going to the washroom to clean himself up a little before he headed home. He didn't want to worry Modesty. Mister Shaw hadn't been violent, but something about his drinking left Credence feeling unsure. 

That night, Modesty climbed into bed beside him, like she had in the church, and Credence didn't push her away.

***

Credence carried on with work, but there was an uncertainty hanging over him after that meeting. He got the feeling that there was something wrong. He kept his evenings free in case Mister Shaw summoned him, and spent his days working, and talking with Modesty. She was a clever young girl, and he only hoped he could assure for her a better life than he had experienced. 

Brona seemed able to tell that something was wrong. She went from sleeping well to whimpering and whining in his arms, and struggled to latch on to feed. He held her to him, trying to guide her to drink, but she ignored him, preferring to cry in hunger. 

Credence didn't know what he could to to help her, only able to cradle her in his arms. He decided he would speak to Mister Shaw - his wages weren't enough to hire a doctor, but he thought that there must be some way he could persuade Mister Shaw to pay for her medical care. She still fed sometimes, but not as much, and Credence worried that she felt lighter in his arms.

"What's wrong with Brona?" Modesty asked as he sat in a doorway, sheltering out of view of any passers-by as he tried to persuade his daughter to eat.  
"She's not very well." Credence told her. Modesty nodded, and Credence suspected she was thinking of the brothers and sisters she had had before.   
"Will she get better?" Modesty asked, frowning a little as she looked down at the baby.  
"I hope so," Credence answered carefully, blinking back tears. "We should go home now. She's tired, and I think... I think we should rest." 

Modesty nodded, walking home. She was subdued, and Credence was silent as they made their way back to their room.

Credence paused when he got to the door. The wood around the lock had been damaged. He handed Brona to Modesty.  
"Get ready to run," he whispered, as he reached to put his hand on the door.

"Running won't be necessary," a voice called from within, as a tall alpha stepped around the edge of the corridor. "Come in. It's the Barebone boy isn't it?"  
Reluctantly, Credence stepped inside, reaching for Modesty's hand. He found himself face to face with Henry Shaw Senior, who was regarding him with a mixture of interest and disgust.  
"So you're the whore my son has been wasting his money on?"

Credence stayed protectively in front of Modesty, who was hugging Brona and glaring up at the newspaper magnate.  
"My brother's not a whore," Modesty told him firmly.  
"He's got a child," the man answered back. "Johnathon, take Miss Barebone here outside, I need to talk to the boy."

Credence watched as the alpha walked forwards and grabbed Modesty's hand, dragging her away.  
"Please don't hurt her," he whispered.  
"He won't. I won't give him a reason to," the older Mister Shaw told him. Credence nodded. When they were alone, he walked closer to Credence.  
"I want you gone. You and your family have been nothing but trouble to my own."  
Credence ducked his head and nodded.  
"I'm sorry sir."  
"My son, my only surviving child after you got my other boy tangled up in witchcraft, has better things to do than spend his money on you."  
Credence cringed and nodded, knowing he was being weak, but feeling afraid. He could hear Brona crying from the hallway and it made him feel sick. He needed to get to her. He would tell Mister Shaw anything he needed to hear to mean he could get away.

"That means you leave this room, and you never step foot in my office again. There are dozens of journalists who would love to put an omega like you in your place, do you understand me?"  
"Yes sir," Credence murmured, gaze on the floor. He remembered how angry Ma could get. He suspected Mister Shaw would be the same, if he was given a reason, and his sister and daughter were outside. He kept his head down, submissive, trying to give the image of being the perfect omega.

"Get out," Mister Shaw demanded. Credence hesitated only for a moment - he hadn't been given a chance to gather his things. But his fear of Mister Shaw was greater than his desire to hold on to what he had been given. He hesitated, catching sight of Modesty's doll on the bed.  
"Sir?" he asked quietly. "Please may... please may I get my sister's doll..."  
"Take it," Mister Shaw agreed, and Credence grabbed the doll. As he picked it up, he noticed it was oddly heavy. Without reacting, he carried it from the room, to where Brona and Modesty were waiting.

Modesty handed over his daughter, and Credence cradled her close, shushing her as he led Modesty from the building. Modesty hurried along beside him, her hand on his.  
"We can't ever go back there Modesty," he told her. "I'm sorry."  
"Did I do wrong standing up to him?"  
"No," Credence reassured her. "He was planning to throw us out anyway. You were very brave."  
"Thank you," Modesty mumbled. "Where are we going to go?"  
Credence hesitated. He didn't have an answer to that. Modesty held up her doll, slipping her fingers into the side and pulling out a few coins.

"Will this help, Credence?"  
"It will," Credence promised her. It wasn't much money. Not when he had no job, and nowhere to live. His daughter was starving, and he wondered if it would be the cold that got her before hunger did. He tried not to let those thoughts continue, to be a reassuring presence for Modesty. He smiled at her. "That was very clever of you Modesty."  
"I know that... that Mister Shaw hurt you," she told him, and Credence flinched.

"He didn't."  
Modesty looked up at him, with seriousness shining in her eyes. Credence fell silent, and she continued her explanation.  
"I thought we might have to run away, so I made sure I put some money aside, and ... we can get some food?"  
"We can," Credence agreed. The question of where to go still hung over him, and he knew he had to make the right decision. Modesty needed him to be able to handle this, now more than ever. "What would you like to eat tonight?"

There wouldn't be enough money there to last them long. It was better to give Modesty a nice day.  
"An apple," Modesty said quickly, and Credence nodded.  
"I'll buy you an apple tomorrow Modesty, I promise." She squeezed his hand.  
"Where are we going to stay?" she asked.   
Credence considered. They didn't have the money to rent even a bed in the doss house, not with no more money coming in, but the temperature meant he had to get them inside. He considered.  
"I'm not sure yet," he told her with a smile. "So we're going to wander along and see what we can find."  
"Okay!" Modesty agreed, and Credence was glad that she was wearing a coat. It would keep the chill off of her for a little longer.

Credence walked through the streets, Brona sniffling a little in his arms. He was aware that he had no job, no income. He was in a worse position than before - when he had been pregnant, omegas had taken pity on him. Now, with two small children, he would be judged. Brona felt a little warm to his touch, and that worried him, but Modesty was his immediate concern. 

She was holding her doll to her chest, and glaring at the sidewalk.  
"I should have told him to leave you alone," she muttered. Credence smiled a little.  
"You looked after Brona. That's all I could ask of you. Just keep the two people I care about most in the world safe."  
"Does that mean we're not seeing Uncle Langdon any more?" Modesty asked, and Credence tried to hide his flinch.  
"I'm afraid it does."  
"Okay." Modesty nodded seriously. "That's alright. He made you sad sometimes."  
Credence didn't know what to say in response to that, so said nothing.

The coins they had would buy food for a couple of days, and then... then there was nothing. He contemplated that as he walked the streets, Modesty at his side. It felt almost like when they had lived with Ma. Ma had saved him from the sins that would inevitably fall on a lone omega like him, but he'd killed her. The last time he'd tried to sell his body he had failed. He could only hope that his time with Mister Shaw would help him to manage the task ahead. He knew that his family were the priority, but the thought still frightened him.

Worse was the idea that he might be undesirable. That he might go to try and find someone who would be interested in him, and come away empty handed. He'd see people frozen to death before on the streets, or starved. His mind filled with the image of Brona and Modesty among those abandoned bodies, and he gagged, shuddering.

"Credence?" Modesty asked, placing her hand on his arm. "Credence, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," he lied, and he could tell she didn't believe him. But there was no other answer he could give. He felt almost dizzy, and stared at the surrounding buildings, desperate. He had to find somewhere for them to rest, Modesty looked tired and he was exhausted. 

He looked up and down the street, and paused as he began to realise where he was. He was near the church. 

Theseus, the alpha, had left a note once, saying he'd be at the church every evening. Credence had burned the note, had spent the last two months moving on and trying not to think of the man and the magic he had offered. He'd tried to put the past behind him, to move on, to focus on being a good parent and a good brother, to finding a way of his family surviving.

All that was gone now.  
"Modesty, we can stay there for tonight." He gestured at the ruins. It was strange, in a city which was reshaping itself so fast, the ruins of the church remained. He made his way there.   
"We can pray tonight," he told her, wondering if things would be easier if Modesty was alone - but she was too old now. She wouldn't be adopted. Brona might, but not when she was sickly. For now, Credence was the only chance either of them had.

Modesty led the way, looking around cautiously before she stepped inside. Credence followed. It was only when he was inside the ruins, and saw that they were alone, did he realise he had been hoping that the other man would be here. Maybe magic could make Brona healthy again - but he had left it too late. His last desperate hope had come to nothing.

He found a clear section of the floor, somewhere away from the wind, tucked behind a pew. He took off his shirt, and made an improvised blanket for Brona on one of the pews, wanting to keep her from the cold of the floor.  
"Modesty..." he called out. "Let's sleep here tonight. I'll get you your apple in the morning."  
She came to lay down beside him, her head on his chest, and he patted her hair, soothing her into sleep. The stone floor was cold, but he could stand it. 

Modesty was sleeping soon, and even Brona appeared to be getting some rest. Credence alone lay awake, trying to work out what he could do now. He felt utterly helpless.

The sound of someone entering the church made him tense. He heard a whisper, a word he didn't recognise, and Modesty went still in his arms. He could no longer hear her breaths, just the steps approaching him.  
"Credence?" an English voice called out. Reluctantly, Credence moved to sit, cradling Modesty in his arms.  
"What did you do to her?" he hissed.

"I've just let her sleep. Both of them," the man reasoned. "I thought this was a conversation we would be better having in private."

Reluctantly, Credence nodded, placing Modesty down gently and standing up, putting himself between Modesty and Theseus.  
"I knew you'd come back," Theseus said, and Credence felt his heart sink. Whatever it was that Theseus wanted, both of them knew he would have to to provide it.

"I need your help,." Credence admitted, gazing at the floor. Whatever was demanded of him now, he had no choice but to give in.  
"Alright."


	10. You Can Sharpen Your Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delighted to announce I have finished writing this fic, and will be updating it roughly every day until its complete in 4 chapters time

"Alright."  
The word spiraled through Credence's thoughts, as he waited for more. He wanted to know what price he would have to pay for assistance. In a way, he knew it didn't matter. Whatever was asked of him, he would find a way to give it. He still couldn't hear Modesty breathing, and glancing down he saw that her body was still.

Fear twisted inside of him, and that fear caused the smoke to come, dancing across his skin in silent fury.   
"She isn't breathing," he hissed.  
"She's alive," Theseus promised. "She's just resting. I can wake her if you want while we talk."

Credence considered his options. He didn't want Modesty to witness what might happen, so he shook his head.  
"You'll wake her after?" he pleaded. He didn't think the man would hurt her. He'd brought his small family here in search of protection, he had to believe that he hadn't made a mistake. He tried not to think of the illnesses some of the children had been struck with once, ones that left them unable to move. He'd try and feed them, but that wasn't enough. The darkness that was a part of him was coming out more now, racing across his forearms. He could feel his mind slipping.

Theseus stepped forwards, resting his hands on Credence's arms.  
"I will wake them," he said, and something about his voice calmed Credence a little. Not enough to totally stop the smoke, but enough to ease it. Credence could hear whimpering, and it took a second for him to realise he was the one making the sound. Theseus reached up, stroking a thumb across the back of Credence's neck, and Credence felt his knees going a little weak.

Theseus guided him to sit down.  
"So why did you come back now?" he asked, his conversation gentle, almost friendly. It took Credence a moment to work out what to say.  
"I didn't have anywhere else to go," he admitted. "I lost my job." He didn't want to go into detail, didn't want to admit how cheaply he'd sold himself. If Theseus knew that he had been used by just one alpha, it might make him less desirable. It was one thing to have a whore at your beck and call, and another to have an abandoned mistress.

Credence wasn't sure he could go through that again. He glanced over at Modesty and Brona, still as the grave, and knew he would have to.   
"I wasn't sure if you would still be here, but I thought... " He shrugged. "You said you could help me once."

"I can," Theseus answered. He had a way of speaking that sounded utterly certain, as though there was nothing he knew more than the statement he was speaking. When Theseus said he could help Credence didn't have any choice but to believe him. He took a few shallow breaths, trying to work out what to say next.

"You said I was magical," Credence murmured. It was an idea he had tried to put behind him the past few months, but one that still remained. He thought of Mister Graves, of what he could do so easily, and tried to imagine being able to do that. But it didn't seem possible. He had no talent, only his anger and his fear.  
"You are," Theseus agreed, pulling a bottle from his pocket. He took a swig then handed it over. "It's just lemonade."  
Credence drank, startled by the burst of sourness on his tongue.  
"Am I cursed?" 

"You aren't cursed," Theseus brushed the idea away, then continued. "You have a kind of magic which is powerful, and it is afraid. And power and fear are a dangerous combination. But that isn't the same as being cursed."

CredenceCrednece thought of what to ask yet. He could question how much he already owed, try and find a way to pay Theseus back. He could ask if Brona would share his rage, ask what it was when he became so overwhelmed. But there was only one question that really mattered.  
"Brona won't feed," he began. "Not much. She's getting lighter and I... I think I might lose her..." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Please, tell me how I can save her." He wasn't sure what could be done. But if Theseus was right, and he was part of the world of magic, there had to be something. He thought of what Ma had said of blood magic, about lives being taken.  
"If you need to hurt me to do it, then do it. But keep Modesty out of it." He would never sacrifice his sister for his daughter. She deserved so much better than that.

"We'll find a way to help her," Theseus answered. "And I won't hurt you or your sister. You can come back with me if you'd like, I'm staying in a hotel...."   
"You'll help her there?" Credence asked, pushing down the disgust that bubbled up within him. Once more he would be going to an alpha's rooms.   
"I will," Theseus agreed, and picked up Modesty, leaving Credence to carry his daughter. Then Theseus grabbed Credence's arm, and the world around them spun.

He almost retched as the movement stopped, nearly ruining the pastel carpet that lay on the floor. He realised that the room was mostly empty - there was a bed, and there was a window and a few suitcases but that was all. He realised with shame that at least this time, he would be on a bed rather than the wall of an alleyway or a sofa. Theseus placed Modesty down on the bed gently, then walked away.

Credence followed, holding Brona to his chest.  
"You are doing really well Credence," Theseus told him, sounding a little uncertain. Credence looked down at the floor, only too aware of the issues that he had brought with him. He wasn't sure what was making him so reluctant. He had brought Modesty back to the church because he had hoped that they might run into Theseus there, that he might be able to help. That was exactly what had happened, so Credence knew he was in no position to get upset about it. This was what he had prayed for.

"What should I do?" Credence asked carefully. "I can do whatever you'd like." That was true at least. Between Mister Graves' demands and Mister Shaw's instruction, Credence suspected he was fairly well versed in how to please men.  
"You can start by telling me what's wrong."  
"Brona won't feed," Credence murmured. "She was, she was getting stronger, but it started getting worse, she was hungry all the time, she'd cry, and I was doing what I could but..." He shook his head. "I think she's losing weight. I'm scared I'm going to lose her and I don't... I'll do whatever you want."

Theseus paused, looking at him curiously, then nodded.  
"I might be able to get you a bottle of milk that will help her. But I need you to stay here... I'll wake them up, and I'll be back soon But if you want my help, I need you to stay in here with the girls. I will be back soon, and for now..." Theseus opened one of his cases, and pulled out a large steaming bowl of stew. "You and Modesty can have this."  
"Thank you," Credence murmured, looking at the bowl, and the case he had withdrawn it from. He was fairly sure that the bowl was substantially deeper than the case it had come from. He tried not to overthink that one, not when he was being offered hot food. The fact the food was hot was another mystery, but he understood that magic could work in strange ways. 

Theseus placed the bowl over on the night stand, along with two spoons. Then he tapped his wand first on Brona, and then on Modesty, before he disappeared. Brona sniffled, and Credence cuddled her tightly to soothe her. Modesty looked around in confusion, frowning up at him.   
"Credence?"  
"Yes Modesty?"   
"Where are we?"  
"Just staying with a friend...."  
"Uncle Langdon?"  
"No." Credence swallowed, and Modesty bit her lip, clearly unsure about continuing.  
"Brona's father?"  
"No." Credence answered more sharply. "No, he's not going near either of you. Someone that offered help before, and that I think we can trust."

He couldn't let Mister Graves get to his sister. Not after what had happened before, not how he had treated Credence and how he had looked at Modesty, seeing her as just another tool. He would let them starve before he went to Mister Graves for help.  
"My friend gave us some food," he told Modesty, handing her the bowl. "You can have it."  
"There are two spoons Credence, we can share," Modesty told him seriously, and after a second Credence acquiesced, picking up the other spoon.

He began to eat, trying not to think too much about the fact that the bowl wasn't going down anywhere near the amount he might have expected. Instead, the stew seemed to remain half-full, meaning that they could all eat their fill. There was a warmth to it he enjoyed, and it was certainly far finer than the stews that Ma had prepared. He was sure that eating magical food was a sin, but it wasn't quite that simple. Not when the alternative was to let Modesty go hungry. Modesty needed food, so he had to provide it, the way he always had been able to. Magical food was just one more way of keeping her safe.

Modesty looked up at him, curious. She reached out and placed her hand on his. "You're going to be alright," she told him softly. "Don't worry Credence, I am going to look after you, I promise." She sounded so certain that Credence felt he could trust her. It was a silly thought really, but he did trust her. She looked out for him. 

He wondered where Theseus had gone to, when he would return and what he would expect when he came back. Whatever it was, he would have to find out a way to provide it, because the alternative was unthinkable.   
"Can we sleep on the bed?" Modesty asked, reaching to run her hands over the soft sheets. Credence shook his head.   
"I think my friend might need that bed, Modesty. You can sleep on the floor."  
"You'll sleep with me won't you Credence?" Modesty asked softly. "I don't want him to hurt you."  
Credence smiled sadly up at her and shrugged a little.  
"I'll talk to him when he's back home. Maybe he'll say we can cuddle, would you like that?"  
"I would," Modesty agreed. "Am I going to need to look after Brona again?"  
"Could you?" Credence asked. "You're the best big sister for her, I always knew you'd be great with her Modesty."  
"Gotta look after my little sister and big brother," Modesty agreed with a brilliant smile. Credence pulled her close for a brief moment, embracing her tightly and trying to keep her warm.

Their embrace was interrupted with a sudden pop as Theseus appeared back in the room. Modesty squeaked in shock, but tried to move so she was protecting Credence.  
"Magic is a sin," she told Theseus fearlessly, and Credence's heart ached. He was fairly sure that Theseus wasn't going to lash out at a child, but it was a risk that he didn't want to have to take if he could avoid it.  
"Magic is what it is. No more sinful or not than anything else," Theseus told her, crouching down a little to look in her eyes. "And I want to help the baby."  
"You can get Brona healthy again?" Modesty asked, concern wrinkling her forehead a little. "She's not well."  
"I can help, I think," Theseus answered, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a bottle of milk and a porcelain feeder. He poured some of the milk to the feeder, and held it out to Credence.  
"Try this for her?"  
"What is it?" Credence asked cautiously, even as he reached out to take the feeder and guide it to his daughter's lips.   
"It's erumpent milk."  
"What's an erumpent?"

Theseus sighed a little, and then shrugged.   
"An animal my baby brother keeps. He thinks it might be able to help.... It's like a rhinocerous?"  
Credence had no idea what one of those was, but didn't want to make his ignorance obvious. He stayed quiet. Something about his lack of knowledge must have shown, because Theseus pursed his lips and then continued.   
"It's like a big cow with a horn."

Credence nodded slowly. He knew that milk came from cows, even if you didn't often see them in the city. Brona's mouth had closed around the spout, and he carefully tilted the cup, letting the food into her mouth.  
"Why does your brother keep a large cow as a pet?"  
"I wish I knew," Theseus muttered, smiling over at Modesty. "You like the stew?"  
"It's beef," she pointed out. "Are we eating your brother's pet?"

Theseus looked momentarily taken aback, before coughing slightly and shaking his head.  
"No, we are not eating Newt's pets. He wouldn't like it very much if we did that."  
"Oh, okay." Modesty smiled innocently up at him. Credence felt slightly unsettled by her smile - and judging by his expression, so did Theseus.

"The stew is nice." She nodded. "You aren't allowed to hurt Credence."  
Theseus paused, and then nodded.  
"Alright, I certainly don't plan to hurt either of you."  
Modesty nodded slowly.   
"You're an alpha, aren't you?" she asked Theseus.   
"I am."  
"Credence doesn't need an alpha," Modesty told him. "I'll look after him and Brona."  
"I'm sure you're good at that," Theseus said, and as he said it he sounded like he completely meant it. "Credence is lucky to have a sister like you. But I don't mean any harm to any of you."  
"Then why are you doing this?" Credence asked softly. He felt ashamed to question Theseus, but it made no sense and he would rather know what was happening than not, even if what he would find out wouldn't be welcome.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Theseus answered. "Because magic failed you before."  
Modesty frowned up at him.  
"You know what Credence did, don't you?" she asked, and Credence felt his heart sink. He had hoped that Modesty didn't know what had happened to Ma and to Chastity, that she had forgotten - but she hadn't. She looked up at Theseus, and slowly he nodded. 

"He turned into smoke.” Modesty explained. “And you know as well don't you?"  
"I know," Theseus answered, before looking up at Credence. "Is she taking it?"  
"She's drinking," Credence confirmed, cradling Brona against him.  
"Erumpents put on weight quickly. My brother thought it could help her."

"Thank you," Credence murmured. He was grateful for that. This man couldn't even begin to understand how much of a difference it made to him to see her eating properly.   
"I can get more," Theseus promised. "If she is enjoying it."  
"Thank you," Credence answered, and Modesty yawned loudly, laying down on the floor.   
"You should go to bed," Theseus told her. "Because laying down on the floor like that doesn't look comfortable."

"Won't you need it?"  
"I've got some work to do. You three lie down, Credence you can make Brona up a bed in one of the drawers," Theseus informed them. "I'll be back tomorrow."  
Credence nodded, and Theseus vanished again.   
Modesty laid down on the bed, and Credence laid beside her once Brona was safely tucked into a drawer.

***

Theseus returned every day, bringing more milk, fresh food, even books for them. He wouldn't appear for long. Credence had lost track of how many days it had been, but Theseus never asked for anything more than a brief discussion. The first few days, he just let them settle in. Credence was surprised, but he was keeping count. At the back of his mind, he was only too aware of how much he was getting, of the cost that he would one day have to pay back, but for now he let himself pretend that all of this came free. 

Brona was growing, getting stronger every day. That was a relief. The milk Theseus provided was helping her. Credence didn't let himself consider that it meant he had failed, that he wasn't able to look after his daughter. It was more important that she did well.  
Credence was sat on the bed, Modesty reading at his side. He looked out of the window at New York - he was sleeping in a hotel in a skyscraper now, eight stories off of the ground, and sometimes it felt like he was flying. He was glad to be here. Modesty liked the view, and as the snow was starting to fall he was glad that he was inside, away from the chill.

Modesty looked up at him from her spot on the bed.   
"Will you read to me?"  
He held out his hand, taking the book and starting to read the story. It was from a book of fairy stories that Theseus had given them. He knew Ma would have hated him reading such things, but Ma was gone now.   
"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across..." he began to read, telling the story and freezing only as he reached the end, to see a gravestone with a familiar symbol carved on it. His hand reached up to touch his throat, where Mister Graves' necklace had hung before. He looked down at the book, the room seeming to spin.

Modesty pressed a glass of water into his hand, and he took it with a mumble of thanks. He sipped it slowly, and smiled at her. He couldn't let his thoughts wander on the past. He wondered what would happen, if Theseus planned to leave him trapped here forever - he could teach Brona to read using his books if it came to it. But when he had tried the door it was unlocked. He tried to reassure himself, saying that the symbol was just something all wizards and witches used, like the wand that Theseus kept strapped to his arm when it wasn't in his hand. 

A pop of apparation made him jump a little, and he turned to see that Theseus was standing there with an almost hopeful smile on his face.  
"I wondered if you might feel up for some company Credence?"  
Credence nodded. If he had to start paying back, it would at least stop the bill from growing further.   
"I want you to meet my brother," Theseus began, and Credence smiled at that. He remembered what he had seen of Newt before - the man who had tried to save him, even when he was in the grips of the smoke, driven insane by what that monster had done to him.

"I'd like that," Credence agreed.  
"He'll be coming with his alpha - they've got a child a little younger than Brona, so they're walking over.”   
Credence nodded, wondering if he would be expected to serve this other alpha, so that Theseus's brother could spend time with him. He didn't think he'd mind if that were the case, not when he had been treated with so much kindness. Whatever was asked of him, he was sure that he would manage it.

"Perce and Newt are a lovely couple," Theseus explained. "The baby is called Leonard Theseus, because they named it after me."  
Credence nodded, trying not to think of how Brona had never been given a name by her father.  
There was a knock at the door, and Theseus went to open it. The first man who walked inside was Theseus's brother, the omega who had risked so much to try and save Credence. He was wearing a blue coat, and had his child cuddled up against his shoulder. On his other shoulder, a green stick-thing was perched. Seeing Credence, it waved its hand, and Credence returned the gesture with a smile. Newt nodded in greeting, glancing at Brona.  
"She's been feeding properly?"  
"Thank you," Credence answered with a nod, watching Modesty's curiosity as she regarded the stick creature.

The second man that walked in was Mister Graves.


	11. Only then am I clean

Credence's first thought, while he could still think, was that the man had come to steal Brona. He wouldn't have fought it if he had thought he would take care of her, but he was sure that this man meant harm. This man was planning to do something terrible, and Credence had to stop him, for his daughter's sake if not his own. He could feel the smoke starting, creeping across his skin, and Modesty whimpered. 

He glanced at Newt, who looked afraid. He wondered - and then suddenly he remembered. Mister Graves had beaten Newt as Newt had tried to protect Credence. Newt had been tortured by Mister Graves, and someone who could be that brutal to their omega in public was bound to be worse within the confines of the home. Maybe Theseus knew, and was trying to bargain for Newt's safety. Or maybe Newt hid it, tried to keep silent about the abuse he faced. Credence remembered too much. His mind was twisting, the smoke consuming him. He had to protect Newt, and to protect the babies. He heard glass smash.

This would cost him. He was under no doubt about that. He had nearly been killed last time he transformed, and Mister Graves was hardly going to show gentleness to someone who fought back. But Newt needed to be saved. He could hear the noises Newt had made as he had been beaten, still fighting to save him. That thought scared him.

He saw Newt move, and turned slightly to see that Newt had gathered Modesty, Brona and his own child under his coat, and was shielding them as best as he could. Credence turned to Mister Graves and bared his teeth, snarling in the best impression of an alpha’s rage he could manage. Mister Graves and Theseus both had their wands drawn.  
"Credence?" Newt called out. "Credence, you're frightening the children."

Credence tried to focus, realising with shock he had just shown aggression to an alpha.  
"I want him out," he managed to mutter, the smoke swirling across his skin. It looked like the tattoos of a man he'd seen at a circus once, one Ma had beaten him for watching. "I want him out now."

"You heard him," Newt turned to the others. "Leave us..."  
"What about the kids?" Theseus asked, and Newt paused, glancing between Modesty and Credence.  
"I'll handle it," he told his brother, words surprisingly forceful. Once Theseus and Mister Graves had left, he turned his attention back on the children.   
"Can you be good?" he asked Modesty. "I need you to do something, but if you don't listen it can be very dangerous. If you do, I promise I'll introduce you to a lot of creatures later..."  
Modesty nodded, and Newt handed her both babies, then set his suitcase on the floor. Credence watched as the case opened, and Newt's magic lowered Modesty into it.  
"Stay in that first room," he called after her.

Credence paused, his anger giving way to sheer confusion as he looked at the ordinary brown case which had just devoured his sister and daughter. Newt paused.  
"Sorry. It's just if you go full obscurus, you're quite likely to break the entire room and kill anyone standing within it, so I thought it would be better..." Newt's words trailed off, and slowly Credence nodded, realising that Newt hadn't tried to leave. He'd remained, even with the knowledge that Credence might kill him. He couldn't understand why, so he patiently waited for the explanation he hoped would come.

Newt shrugged his shoulders a little and smiled.  
"I'm sorry. You must have had quite a fright there, had we known we would have warned you, Theseus just told us that there was an omega that needed my help..."  
"He hurt you," Credence said softly. "He healed my injuries, but I saw him... he beat you, on the subway tracks, because you tried to help me, and now... now you're still with him?"  
"I'm... I'm not." Newt swallowed. "The man you knew, he stole Percival's face. He pretended to be him, and he hurt me. Percival killed him."

"He... he's dead?" Credence asked, unsure. The man who he had just met looked so like Mister Graves.  
"He's dead. Grindelwald, that's the man you knew, kidnapped me prior to my child's birth. He was planning on torturing and killing me, or... or doing worse. And Percival saved me, and helped me through the birth. He was so brave that day..." Newt's voice trailed off a little, but he smiled honestly enough.

"And that man?"  
"That man is the real Percival Graves," Newt answered. "He's the father of my child, and he's... he's a good man. An auror, like Theseus." Newt swallowed, and put his hand on Credence's arm. "What Theseus did to you today was awful, but he didn't know. He wasn't trying to frighten you. He was trying to keep you safe."  
Credence nodded, fear bubbling up from within him and escaping in a quiet whimper.

"I don't know what he wants. Some days I barely see him. He's an alpha but he hasn't asked for anything, and he gives us food and books without me having to do anything for him and I don't... I don't know why." Credence shuddered. "Maybe he's planning on selling me, or... or giving me to a friend, but he hasn't told me anything."  
A frown crossed Newt's forehead, and he reached out to squeeze Credence's hand.  
"I can promise you he isn't planning on selling you."  
"But Ma said omegas-" Credence began to argue, before falling silent. Newt was looking at him kindly, and he didn't have the strength to argue any more.  
"Theseus is trying to look after you. He didn't want to worry me or Percival, so he was hiding you, but he's told us now. You won't be hidden any more."

Feeling almost dizzy, Credence nodded.  
"I just... I threatened them, I'm sorry..." he mumbled, and Newt shook his head, wrapping his arms around him.  
"You were afraid. It was natural," Newt reassured him. "You aren't in trouble. Now, do you want to come down with me to see how the kids are getting on? Only if you feel calm, having an obscurus on the loose in there would be a disaster."  
"Is that what I am?" Credence asked quietly.  
"You are Credence," Newt said after a moment. "But yes, you are an obscurial. You have done well surviving for so long on your own. But you have a family now."

Newt opened the case, and gestured Credence over.  
"I'll climb down first, check your sister is where she's meant to be."  
Credence nodded, following, and pausing at the sight of Modesty being cuddled by a giant white monkey.

"What is that?" he asked. He didn't feel afraid of the creature - not when Modesty was clearly comfortable beside the creature. He was just curious.  
"That's Dougal. He's a demiguise. He's really clever and caring, I think we can trust him to help Modesty..."  
Credence nodded cautiously, and Modesty giggled, patting the creature that was around her.  
"He likes cuddles."

Newt smiled indulgently, leaning in towards her.  
"He does. I'm glad that you two get on, he asks me for attention a lot and sometimes I'm too busy to take care of him..." He paused, looking between them. "Do you want to take a look around you too? Credence, you have to stay calm, and Modesty hold his hand."  
"Thank you," Credence nodded, taking Modesty's hand in his. In the case, he felt safe.

Credence wasn't sure what he expected to find, when Newt opened the door in the suitcase which was actually a room, but it certainly wasn't what he was faced with, a dozen different countries overlapping as fantastical creatures waltzed between them. He gasped.  
"Is this a zoo?"

Newt frowned for a second, and then smiled again, the change in expression so fast that Credence couldn't be sure if he'd imagined it. "I rescue them," Newt explained, sounding almost uncertain. "I find creatures that need help, and I bring them here. There's too many people out there who think creatures are just there for them to use... they can't see how amazing these beasts are. I want to educate."

Credence nodded slowly, impressed by how clever Newt was. Newt was doing good things, saving creatures, and Credence felt his heart swell with admiration of his friend. Newt bounced his child in his arms, leading Credence through into the enclosure.  
"This here is the niffler," he explained, picking up a black creature the size of a large rat. "It steals shiny things. So while he doesn't mean any harm, if anything goes missing, this is where you should start to look. The occamy are this way..." He led them through a breathtaking maze.  
"Excuse me?" Modesty asked as the mooncalves nibbled at her hair ribbons. "What is that stick thing?"  
"This is Pickett," Newt answered, gently ushering the creature onto his hand and holding him out at her eye level. "Pickett, say hello."

The tiny creature crossed its arms.  
"Pickett," Newt said more firmly, and long thin fingers waved a greeting. Modest squeaked in delight, waving back.  
"Hello Pickett..."

"Can I see the erumpent please?" Credence asked softly. "I want to say thank you to her for saving Brona."  
Newt hesitated for a moment then nodded, leading them to a large space with a blue sky and long grass. Credence could never have even imagined someplace like this.  
"Hello Mrs Erumpent," Credence called out, and was rewarded by a large animal waddling into view, a long horn on the top of her head. Credence looked in wonder for a few seconds before he remembered his manners, nodding his head smartly.  
"Thank you for feeding Brona," he told the creature. Newt fed her, and Credence glanced at Newt.  
"Do cows really look like that?"  
Newt shook his head, and Modesty yelped.

"What is it?" Newt asked, and now his wand was drawn.  
Modesty pointed at an empty patch of ground.  
"There was a small bird. It disappeared."  
Newt nodded, and reached out, snatching a small bird from the air before it hit the ground. He held it to her to examine.  
"This is a diricrawl," he explained. "They do that, a lot."  
Modesty nodded, reaching out to pat it, only for it to disappear and reappear on Newt's head. Newt carefully reunited it with its siblings, stretching to place it comfortably in the flock.

Credence frowned a little when he caught sight of the mating scar on Newt's throat. It looked more like a bruise than a scar. Staring was rude, but after so long wishing to be claimed by Mister Graves, Credence couldn't help noticing it. Newt reached up to touch his throat.  
"Some of the creatures don't like the sight of blood, or injury. It's safer for both of us if I have this," he explained, voice calm, as though this were a perfectly normal conversation. As he did so, he steered Credence away from where a cold blast of wind was piercing through one of the magical walls. Credence nodded, because he felt that would be the right thing to do. When he had shown them all of the creatures, Newt turned to Credence.  
"Do you think you can face coming upstairs with me now? You can come and help out more tomorrow if you would like."  
"You promise he doesn't hurt you?" Credence checked, not entirely sure how much he believed what he was told. Newt nodded, and Credence slowly returned the gesture.

Climbing back out of the case felt strange, leaving Credence feeling very exposed. But he clambered out beside Newt, to find Theseus and Mister Graves sitting at a table talking.

Credence bowed his head.  
"I'm sorry that I panicked."  
"It's understandable," Theseus said softly.  
Mister Graves nodded, adding, "You were trying to protect your family... I'm truly sorry for what that monster did to you while wearing my face."

Credence shook his head.  
"It wasn't your fault," he murmured. "Anyway, I got Brona..." He smiled at his daughter. "I saw the erumpent," He told Theseus. 

Theseus laughed a little, gesturing for the two omegas to take seats. Credence sat reluctantly, sticking close to Newt. The brothers clearly had some catching up to do. Credence allowed the conversation to wash over him, trying to ignore whenever Mister Graves looked over towards him. Modesty was pulling faces across the table at Pickett, and Credence was aware that she was being rude, but neither she nor the creature appeared to mind, so he chose to let her carry on with it. It was just easier sometimes. Ma had said once about picking your battles, knowing that you couldn't prevent every sin and planning carefully where to target your efforts. Modesty's actions were far from a sin, but he still thought he had to be careful about any disapproval. As long as Mister Graves and Theseus didn't object, he'd let her continue.

"It's silly the four of you staying in a hotel," The real Mister Graves said, and Credence instantly snapped to attention, listening to him. "Especially because you sleep in the auror's office most nights Theseus. I think it would be better if you stayed with us. I have room, and Newt misses his brother. If you'd be willing to consider it?"  
Theseus turned his attention to Credence. Credence glanced at Newt, who looked contented enough. Doing this would at least give him a chance to keep an eye on Newt - omegas needed to stick together. And it was silly for Theseus to pay for a hotel room when he got no use from it.   
"If you are sure it wouldn't be an imposition." Theseus answered, when Credence nodded a little.  
"Not at all," Mister Graves answered. "There's enough space. The four of you can have your own rooms, or Credence can stay separately with his children if he'd rather."  
"I want to stay with Theseus," Credence said, startled by the speed and strength of his own response. It was true though - he didn't want to be parted from Theseus, not after how he had responded when the smoke had come - if Credence did ever give over to the darker side of his nature, Theseus could stop him.

"It's decided then," Mister Graves agreed. "You all come and stay with me. Theseus, do whatever you want with the guest suite."  
"Thank you," Theseus turned to Credence. "Do you need any help packing?"  
"No thank you," Credence answered. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?" He braced for a possible answer, but when Theseus shook his head and smiled, Credence found he wasn't entirely surprised.


	12. No Masters or Kings

Living with Mister Graves (the real Mister Graves, not the man who had stolen his face), and Newt came with a lot of surprises. Credence had been given a room which he shared with Modesty, but there was also a nursery for Brona and Modesty to sleep in - for now, Credence tended to keep both girls close. He slept better when he knew they were nearby. He had shelves full of books, a wardrobe full of clean clothing which was warm and well-fitting, and a large kitchen. The guest rooms were an entire suite of rooms larger than the church, within one of Mister Graves' cupboards.

Credence was careful to make himself useful. He tidied and he cleaned, and generally stayed out of the way. Newt asked him to help with the creatures sometimes, and he had learned about all of them, forming an unlikely friendship with the graphorn who seemed to welcome him with open arms. If anything, he thought the graphorn might prefer him to Newt, although he felt guilt for even considering that for a moment.

During the day, Theseus would be busy, often having to go into MACUSA. Credence would have breakfast on the table by the time Theseus woke, and packed a paper bag with a lunch for him. Theseus always smiled at him.  
"You don't need to do that Credence."  
"I know," Credence answered, and that was the truth. Theseus had told him almost every day, and he remembered it. "But I want to." He felt his face flush a little at that admission. He wasn't actually answering back to an alpha, but at points it felt quite close.

Theseus kissed him on the forehead then headed out to work. Mister Graves often went out as well, so Credence would go into the main house to find something to do - some clothes to fix, or floors to clean. He'd work on that for an hour or two before Newt arrived.

Newt always had a lot of chores that needed to be doing, and Credence was happy to oblige. They were always fun chores - creatures that needed measuring or brushing, or potions that needed mixing. But it was a way for Credence to pay things back without having to do anything he didn't feel comfortable with. It was a surprise to discover how quickly he learned to care for the creatures.

Credence was making Theseus's bed for him when he heard the loud pop that signalled Theseus's return from work. Normally Mister Graves would be another hour or so, but a second pop heralded his return. Credence considered his options for dinner, wondering what Mister Graves might like. Newt's heat had hit a couple of weeks ago, and while Newt was now recovered and Theseus had helped with the creatures, Credence wanted to help both Mister Graves and Newt recover from what had clearly been a stressful time for them both.

There was a third pop, and Credence tensed. He focused on his breathing. He knew how to breathe slowly, how to remain calm even as chaos threatened. He had done it before, and he could achieve it now. His heart fluttered anxiously in his chest as he concentrated on remaining calm. A fourth pop made him stumble.

A knock on the door made him jump a little, and he looked outside to see Theseus smiling at him.  
"Hello Credence, is Newt there?"  
"He's in the case," Credence answered quickly. Theseus nodded, walking over to the case and leaning in.   
"Seraphina and Tina are visiting," Theseus called and Newt's fluffy head peered over the top of the case.  
"Thanks," Newt smiled, and Theseus reached out to squeeze Credence's hand. Newt disappeared back into the depths of his case.  
"Come in when you feel ready? I want you to meet them properly."  
Credence nodded quickly. He knew now that meeting them didn't mean he would be expected to do anything unseemly - Theseus had made it quite clear where his expectations lay in that manner. Modesty looked up from where she was reading in the corner.

"You carry on," Credence told her. "It's nothing serious, I promise."   
She nodded reluctantly, but turned to her next page, before he slipped away. He picked up the case, sneaking through to the kitchen, and then knocking on the lid until Newt emerged once more.

"Do you want to meet them?" Credence asked softly. It wouldn't be appropriate for him to go and walk casually into a room full of alphas. Newt shrugged.  
"I've got a few things I need to sort out here first, if you don't mind... you can go in and bring them tea, I'll join you in a bit." With that, Newt vanished once more into the recesses of his case.

Credence watched him disappear, and felt a slight sense of uncertainty. He had never actually made tea before, because Theseus tended to just use his magic to fill the cups. But he had made coffee before, on rare occasions, and he was sure that tea couldn't be that much more difficult.

He went to the jar that contained Theseus's tea, taking a few spoonfuls of the leaves and placing them in the saucepan, putting them on to boil. As they simmered, he chose the fanciest saucers - evicting a baby occamy from one of them.

The occamy immediately grew to the size of a large dog and hissed its displeasure.  
"You wouldn't like it if I poured boiling water on you," Credence told the beast, rubbing the back of his hand absentmindedly. "Look, go and bother Newt..." He pointed to the suitcase. The occamy hissed at him again before slithering away.

The next issue was going to be straining the tea. He looked around for an appropriate cloth, before reluctantly settling on the handkerchief Theseus had given him. The material was soft, and far too nice for him to actually use - he just enjoyed running his fingers over it when he felt scared. But it would work. He stirred the tea, and then carefully poured it through the handkerchief into a jug, before serving it up in four beautiful china cups. He added a little milk to each, and some sugar - Mister Graves had sugar all of the time, and Credence found the taste to be a great luxury. He carefully placed the four cups on a tray, making sure he would be able to carry it without spilling even a drop.

He carried the tray through to the parlour. He knew Theseus and Percival and had met Miss Goldstein before - she was a kind woman, one who cared about him even at a time when most of the magical world had seen him as worthless. But Seraphina was a mystery. He paused in the doorway when he saw the four alphas inside - then Miss Goldstein waved a greeting. He smiled nervously, keeping his gaze on the floor.  
"Newt sends his apologies," he mumbled. "He'll be here shortly, he just had some things to do."  
Theseus summoned over the teacups, sending them floating across the room, and Credence anxiously held his breath. Percival was the first to take a sip, and he frowned a little.

Credence cringed, sure he had done something wrong, and then felt himself relax as Tina hurried over, enfolding him in an embrace.  
"It's okay Credence," she promised. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're just new at this..."  
Credence nodded, letting Tina soothe him. He knew that she was an alpha, but she had always been kind to him, and he didn't have the strength to deny her friendship.

"Let me introduce you. This is Seraphina..." Tina led him over to where a well dressed witch was sitting. At first, he thought that the witch must be an omega based on her clothes, but there was a regality in the way that she held herself that made him pause. He tried not to notice the others adding spells to their drinks.  
"Hello ma'am," he murmured, careful not to make eye contact. She smiled at him, and suddenly he remembered her.   
"You're an auror?" 

He knew that she had been the one to command his destruction. He felt suddenly guilty - what if she was angry that he was still alive. He ducked his head down more.  
"Not an auror," she told him, and her voice was gentle. It felt soft, and he felt himself relaxing even if he didn't intend to. She smiled at him, and his own lips twitched in response.

"Magic has failed you once Mister Barebone," she continued. "It will not fail you again. I believe you have a daughter?"  
"These-Mister Scamander said that as long as she is educated she won't pose a threat ma'am," Credence said, his voice tinged with desperation. She sighed softly and shook her head.  
"We mean you no harm. You have already endured far more than anyone should. I merely wanted to congratulate you, and to apologise that her life was put at risk."  
"Thank you," Credence whispered, and now it was Theseus approached.  
"Credence, you don't have a cup?"  
"I was just bringing you tea," he explained. "I can go to the kitchen and work on dinner now if you'd like, unless..." he shook his head, ducking down a little. "I can go and make a start on preparing dinner."

Theseus held him closer, and Credence allowed himself to relax for a moment, pressing his face against Theseus's throat and inhaling the scent of him. Theseus stroked his hair tenderly.  
"No one is ever going to hurt you again Credence. Not me, and not the others. Look, I told you Percival killed Grindelwald, didn't I? It's because he kidnapped Newt."

"Newt's.... Newt's a good omega," Credence mumbled, nearly jumping at the bark of laughter he got in response from all four of the alphas. Percival appeared to be choking on his tea.  
"My brother spends all his time playing with animals, is easily distracted, and cannot cook to save his life. Please do not take him as a role model. But he's a good man Credence, like you are. And every one of us here is going to protect you, and your children. You're part of our family now."  
"Thank you," Credence whispered, feeling almost dizzy with gratitude.

Seraphina paused, shuffling over on the couch so that she was closer to Tina. Tina responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and Credence felt his eyes widen slightly. He knew that occasionally alphas did form couples, but Ma had always said it was sinful, and she would have found it worse that they were two women, and that one of them wasn't an American.   
"You can sit down if you want?" she suggested. Credence hesitated, and Theseus patted the seat next to him. Credence sat down gracefully beside him, smiling a little as Theseus wrapped his arms around him. It felt safe when Theseus held him, and chased away all the fears that gnawed at the back of his mind.  
"Credence?" Theseus asked softly. "Why is your pocket damp?"  
Credence fished his handkerchief from his pocket. It was sodden and stained with tea.  
"I needed to strain it, and I hadn't used it... it felt too nice..." His voice quivered slightly, and Theseus murmured a spell, drying and cleaning the fabric. He gasped, holding it up to his face for a second to enjoy the texture. Theseus kissed his forehead.  
"You're too nice," he told him gently. "You don't need to sacrifice what you care about for us. We would never ask it of you."

Credence shrugged a little, wrapping his arms around himself.  
"I wanted to be a good omega."  
"Well, my brother shouldn't have left you to make tea without offering advice," Theseus told him. "Anyway, we were just talking about what you can do, if you'd like?" 

Cautiously Credence nodded.  
"I'm on secondment to MACUSA for a few months at least," Theseus explained. "I don't want to miss time with my nephew. You can stay with me, and I can teach you some magic, or Madame President can find a suitable tutor for you."  
"Madame.... President?" Credence asked, staring at Tina. He was sure she was an auror - she fought the same way that Theseus and Percival did when they were training.

"Like I said," Seraphina began, and Credence gasped slightly as he began to understand who she was., "Magic has failed you enough. You are welcome to remain here, or we can find you your own accommodation. As for your heats, Theseus has volunteered to assist if you would like, or else there are any number of alphas that we could find." Her voice was gentle. "I don't know how you handled them before."  
"Ma said work couldn't stop because my body wished to sin,." Credence answered automatically. Tina looked visibly distressed, but the others were silent. He considered the other question.

"I want..." Credence began, then swallowed, scarcely able to believe that a room full of alphas was considering his opinion. He didn't know what to make of that, how to respond to being considered like he mattered. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to stay with Theseus. Please."   
Theseus's arm squeezed him gently, and he felt himself relax.

"That is, um, if you don't mind." he asked, and Theseus shook his head.  
"Wouldn't have volunteered if I minded," Theseus told him. "I like spending time with you, Credence."  
"You're both welcome to stay with Newt and I for as long as you wish," Percival added, and Credence nodded, burrowing his face into Theseus's side. It was all too much, too kind, and he half expected it to all be a dream. But Theseus's hand was rubbing at his spine, solid and safe, and he could breathe.


	13. My church offers no absolutes

Credence would never feel comfortable around other alphas, especially not Mister Graves - who he was meant to call Percival. There was too much that had happened, too many memories that rattled around his head and left him retching. But he had friends. He had Newt and the creatures, he had his sister and daughter, and he had Tina and her sister. 

He had Theseus.

Theseus, who never expected anything, who made it clear he didn't need to try and pay him with his body - but who was warm, who would lay on the bed or couch and let Credence cuddle into his side, and never push him away. Theseus didn't scare him, unnerving though that particular realisation was. Theseus was someone he could trust, and he found himself slowly trusting him more with every day.

Brona was doing well now - the erumpent milk had given her back her strength, and she was a contented child, giggling as Theseus used a spell to bounce her gently through the air as Credence made dinner for them both. That was another thing that amazed Credence - Theseus was always happy to eat with him, never expected Credence to go somewhere else. Credence never once felt like a burden. He could prepare food for the rest of the household and for himself, and it meant he was useful.

"Credence?" Theseus called out as he walked into the room - carrying some tea that he had made properly. "I'm bored," Theseus whined. Credence smiled a little to himself - he understood now. This wasn't Theseus demanding entertainment, at least not in that way. Credence walked over, watching the forms that were scuttling around his desk. He hesitated - sometimes he wished Theseus would offer to teach him magic, but he hadn't since their first lessons. He wanted Credence to be confident enough to ask for himself, and Credence enjoyed learning more than he feared asking.

"Could you teach me some magic please?" Credence asked, not quite meeting Theseus's eyes until his face relaxed into a smile.  
"I suppose I could," Theseus answered, but Credence knew that he was teasing. Theseus sipped his tea and gestured for Credence to take a seat, reaching into the desk to pull out the wand that he had been given. His fingers ran over the familiar carved willow, remembering the strange man in the crowded shop who had spent hours testing before choosing this one for him, with a promise that it was the wand that he deserved and needed.

"Let's see Lumos to start with?" Theseus prompted. It was a good spell to start their session - while Credence wanted to learn, he had some days where his magic simply wouldn't obey him. It was better that was discovered by a particularly bright light than by items catching fire or making holes in the roof (both of which Theseus had repaired with patience and good humour).

" _Lumos_!" Credence intoned, and a number of balls of flight sparked from the end of his wand, hovering around the ceiling. Theseus watched them for a moment before nodding, and Credence murmured _Nox_. The lights he had conjured disappeared, but the rest remained. Theseus smiled and pulled a book from his desk, flicking through it before settling on _accio_ , a summoning spell. Credence thought it was probably a very useful spell to know, especially considering the frequency with which Brona managed to throw things across the room.

Mastering the basic hand movement was easy, but Credence still struggled to say the spell with confidence. After a couple of tries, the pen he was calling raced to his hand. Theseus rewarded him with a gentle kiss, and Credence could feel himself blush. He resumed his attempts with a smile on his face, learning to direct the spell. When he called over the green book from the shelf, Theseus embraced him tightly.  
"You are brilliant."  
"Thank you..." Credence murmured, handing back his wand. He didn't want the responsibility of having his wand on him all the time, didn't want to have to worry about what he could do. He feared doing magic unsupervised. But Theseus was always happy to teach him, and never asked for anything in return. 

Once his wand was safely stowed in Theseus's desk, Theseus pulled Credence onto his lap. Credence tilted his head to one side, exposing his throat, gasping as Theseus's lips brushed against the skin there. Theseus hadn't claimed him yet. But Credence dreamed of it often, dreamed of being able to prove to the world that at least once, he had been wanted.  
"Queenie and Jacob are coming for dinner tonight," Theseus told him. "And they want to cook, if that's alright with you?"  
"Do you think I could help?" Credence asked shyly. He liked Queenie, and while Jacob was an alpha he was also a muggle, and that took a little of the fear away.  
"I'm sure you can," Theseus told him, and then he paused. "Do you think I need to do any more work today?"  
"Probably," Credence murmured, and Theseus laughed but reached for his forms. He made no effort to move Credence from his lap, so Credence remained where he was, cuddling up close and enjoying the warmth of Theseus's laughter. Theseus summoned a book for him, and he settled in to read as Theseus worked, listening to his heartbeat.

***

Credence was half asleep when Queenie and Jacob arrived, lulled into rest by the security of Theseus's arms around him. He was woken by Theseus gently kissing his forehead.  
"Queenie's here to see you."

Credence stretched and climbed off of Theseus's lap, stealing one more kiss before he headed through to the main house. Queenie beamed to see him, which made Credence happy - when they first met, she had tried to avoid him, flinching whenever they got too close. Now she was pleased to see him.  
"You're looking well."  
"Thank you ma'am," Credence murmured, and smiled as Newt walked in with both babies, handing them over to Credence before launching into conversation with Jacob. Modesty soon joined them, and was rewarded by Jacob handing her a small pastry creature. Credence carefully placed both babies down in their cribs, which Theseus had enchanted to follow him. He made his way to the sofa with Queenie, letting her coo over the children.   
"Isn't Brona thriving?" Queenie asked, fishing his daughter from the basket and bouncing her gently. Brona gurgled her enthusiasm. 

There was a time when Credence would have felt nervous at anyone being so close to his child, but now he felt comfortable with it. He trusted Queenie. She was his friend, they all were here.  
"She's doing well."  
Queenie nodded, then paused, turning to Theseus.  
"Well, go on then?"  
"Now?" Theseus asked.   
"Before dinner," she agreed, and Theseus walked away. Credence was left feeling more than a little lost, but tried not to let it bother him. He was exactly where he needed to be. Queenie talked to him about Jacob's new recipes, and her day at work, and Credence rested his head on her shoulder. Before he had moved in with Theseus, he had never realised how much he longed for contact, but now he had it all the time and treasured every moment of it.

When Theseus returned he was carrying a cardboard box.  
"Credence?" he called, and Queenie gave him an encouraging shove. He approached, and Theseus handed him the box.  
"Take a look, let me know if you like it?"

Curious, Credence opened it, to be faced with a ruby coloured piece of fabric. He brushed it with his fingertips, gasping to find it was even softer than his handkerchief.  
"What is this?"  
"A present," Theseus told him. "You don't have to wear it, but if you'd like to..."  
Credence nodded, carefully unfolding the fabric to find a long form-fitting dress, of the kind the most fashionable omegas wore. It was covered throughout with intricate golden stitches, some forming the image of stars, and others of the winged balls he had seen in Theseus's books. Turing it over in his hands, the fabric seemed to shimmer.

"For me?"  
"For you," Theseus said softly. "Gold is a colour my family uses a lot."   
Credence brushed his fingertips over the material, until he heard a soft laugh from behind him.  
"Well, don't keep us waiting," Queenie told him. "I'll look after the little ones until you return."

Shyly, Credence slipped from the room, undressing and then pulling on the delicate outfit. It was surprisingly warm for the thinness of the fabric, and catching sight of his reflection in a window, he thought he looked like any other omega. His hair had grown out a little now, and between that and the softening of his body, he was hardly recognizable as the man he had once been. He allowed himself to twirl a little, gazing at his reflection before he remembered that Theseus would be expecting him back. He returned, suddenly feeling a little hesitant.

Theseus beamed when he saw him, holding out his arms, and Credence walked over to him. Theseus had a way of embracing him that didn't feel like being trapped. He felt secure, but not afraid. Theseus did that now, pulling him close and whispering in his ear.  
"You are so stunning Credence." 

He felt a shiver running down his spine, gazing up at Theseus with love, then looking over at Queenie who was blushing a little and bouncing with visible joy.  
"You like it!" she smiled, and rushed over to embrace him.  
"I'm going to make dinner," she told him, and he silently asked her if he could help. "You can come along if you'd like..." 

Credence nodded, and Queenie held out her hand.  
"I made the dress,." she told him. "But Theseus was the one who enchanted it. He put protective spells in, and warming spells... he wanted it to be perfect."  
Credence blushed, chopping the apples by hand as Queenie worked on the rest of the meal.  
"It is."

"You do look beautiful. He wants to get more clothes for you, but didn't want to overwhelm you," she explained, and Credence felt himself blushing more. He didn't deserve any of this, the kindness of his friends or the gentle affection Theseus showed him. But he wasn't going to waste a second of it.  
"You do deserve it sweetheart," Queenie told him. "And you don't need to worry about spilling anything on that dress, it's designed so it won't get stained at all." She giggled softly, and he closed his eyes for a second, allowing his joy to flow through him, remembering exactly how he felt at that moment. Queenie embraced him, and soon the food was ready. Throughout the meal, Credence kept exchanging looks with Theseus. Theseus was looking at him almost hungrily, but he didn't feel threatened by that hunger. It made his neck tingle with excitement.

By the end of the meal, Queenie looked like she was quite flustered.  
"Thank you all," she murmured. "I'll see you soon, Jacob dear, let's go..." She grabbed his hand and apparated from the room. Theseus laughed slightly, and Newt paused.  
"Modesty, do you want to have a sleepover with the creatures tonight? The little ones can come too, you know how Dougal loves them." 

Modesty nodded quickly, and Newt left with the babies and Modesty, Percival following them a moment later after a wave of his wand directed the dishes to the sink.

Credence realised he was left alone with Theseus, and gazed up at him, suddenly feeling a little shy.  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want," Theseus told him. "If you want to cuddle, even if you want separate beds-"   
At that moment, Credence made up his mind.  
"I want you."


	14. No sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your feedback on this fic - I've really enjoyed this, and plan to continue writing in this universe

Credence closed his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Theseus softly. When he pulled away, he gazed into his eyes.  
"I want you. If you'll have me."

Theseus nodded, reaching for his hand, leading him to his room, and kissing him with surprising tenderness that slowly grew more intense, hot lips pressing to his throat as he nipped against the skin there. Credence thrilled as Theseus's teeth scraped against the bonding site.   
"Not today." Theseus told him gently "You're beautiful, but we need to be sure.... I want you Credence."  
"Then why not take me?"  
"Because you deserve me waiting." 

Theseus sounded certain. Credence didn't think he was just saying it to be kind, or to try and stop him from worrying. Theseus did want to bond him, would bond him at another time, and that made him smile. For now, Theseus wanted to wait, and that was alright. He wasn't here to bond with him tonight, just to be with him. He began to unfasten his shirt, and Theseus's strong hands ran down his spine, cupping his thighs and pulling him closer.  
"Credence?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want me to knot you?"

Credence swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit disorientated.  
"I don't... I don't know if I'll get pregnant again and I know you're busy and don't have time for-" Theseus's finger brushed against his lip, quieting him.  
"Credence, you aren't in heat," Theseus said, his voice taking on that reasonable tone that made Credence certain he had said something foolish.

"I know that," Credence argued. He did. He knew what heat was like, how fire spread through his body, how he had struggled to stay standing when Ma wanted him to work.  
"You... you can't get pregnant unless you're on heat," Theseus pointed out, and Credence ducked his head, suddenly feeling very silly. Theseus kissed his forehead, and waited for him to look up again.  
"Ma said it was sinful to lie with an alpha if I wasn’t in heat," Credence mumbled. "I didn't know..."  
"That's okay," Theseus said, and he said it with such honesty that Credence believed him. "Well, now you know, would you like me to knot you?"

Credence hesitated. With Mister Graves, it had always been painful. But he wasn't with Mister Graves any more. He nodded, and Theseus smiled like the sun, kissing him again.  
"If you don't like it, let me know," Theseus said, and Credence leaned in for another kiss, letting Theseus guide him back onto the bed, Theseus's elegant fingers slipping his new outfit from his body, leaving him standing there naked. In front of Theseus, he didn't feel ashamed.

They started with touches. With gentle brushes of fingers and stroking of hair, of kissing each other carefully and nuzzling, of allowing their scents to mingle as they explored each other. Credence felt like this was a miracle, exploring the body of the alpha that he loved, first with his hands and then with his mouth. 

When Theseus took him, it was gentle. He felt precious in a way he never had before, felt like he was wanted. He bit down a whimper, and gasped as Theseus pressed kisses to his eyelids.

Afterwards, he didn't feel trapped. Theseus wrapped his arms around him, and they were joined as one, and Credence just allowed himself to experience the pleasure of being with his alpha, trading lazy kisses.

"So I don't need to worry about a child?" he asked softly.   
Theseus shook his head.   
"You don't and there are potions you can take, we can talk to Percival about what he- what he has Newt take. Or we could have a child. But we already have Modesty and Brona. If that's all you want that's enough for me."

Credence nodded, leaning in to listen to Theseus's heartbeat. He thought he might like to have a child with Theseus, but the truth was, they already felt like a family.


End file.
